Traveller's Luck
by ChamberShadows
Summary: Tom Riddle wakes up from a horcrux ritual to find a wild-haired green-eyed baby on his chest in forest of Albania, no less. In the mist of solving this mystery that wormed into his heart, Riddle unravels his own existence. Coming of age. AU. HP/TMR slash. Start of Part 2 from Chapter 21.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe his luck, but he supposed only the charming Tom Riddle could coax such a valuable item from someone's hands.

Should he wake the man, no, he was feeling very giddy and weirdly generous tonight. Lord Voldemort will bestow him some mercy for giving him the potion. There was a perfect breeze rolling by. Such a warm October night. There was no wonder how people can get addicted to Felix Felicis. The feeling of the world rightfully beneath his feet filled his brain as he kept dragging the man on his shoulder into the forest. Once he was deep into the forest, used the levitation charm and pressed forward.

This was the perfect spot. A patch of clearing with moon drawing shadows onto the surrounding trees. The perfect material for his making. A man foolish enough to offer him Felix Felicis and his diadem extracted from this exact forest fifteen years ago, the one belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw herself, of the Founders Four. Everything felt right. Why he didn't feel like making the horcrux there and then in his first visit to Albania was finally explained. He just hasn't met the right victim and the right circumstances to complete the ritual. The Felix Felicis will be an added bonus to ensure nothing will go wrong tonight, along with his impeccable skill.

The rune was drawn and the words spoken. Now, only what is left is the spell.

"Avada Kedavra"

A familiar pain erupted from his body. The world went black and Tom Riddle's consciousness was gone with a small thud on the soft grass.

* * *

With a throbbing pain in his back of the head, Riddle reached with his right arm for the diadem. As he expected, the ritual was successful and he could feel the dark magic and his soul fragment securely bonded to the diadem. There were stars clouding his vision as he opened his eyes and made to sit up. But there was something heavy on his chest. Riddle shook his head and grabbed the wand inside his sleeve.

He could make out a fuzz of curly black mess in his vision. He grabbed at it.

A child. A child on his chest in a middle of Albanian woods. This was just absurd. Maybe the ritual was having a toll on him. The diary, the ring, the cup and now the diadem. He has yet to reach seven and already the Horcruxes were having effect on his magic, making it unstable. That was why he was taking his time with the diadem and the locket. Five is still a good magic number, not as preferable as seven but he would need to compromise. Waking up with a child, indeed, his sanity must be at stake as well.

The child was still there.

Riddle reached out to observe the being. How did it come to be where he is now? He felt no other presence in the woods last night. There was no way a child could have sneaked inside the ritual circle. And unsupervised, no less, such things could only happen in Albania with no proper magical authority at place, Riddle bemonstered.

Then his eyes fell on a fresh-looking scar on the child's forehead. It was still inflamed red with blood crusted on. A curse scar shaped of lightening. He let his magic examine the scar. The diagnosis only brought back more questions. The magic embedded in the scar felt distinctively like his own magic and a mangled soul piece which also felt like his.

He rushed to examine the now Horcrux-turned-diadem again. Nothing wrong here, the magic surrounding the soul piece was stable and the piece was cleanly cut, one-seventh of a whole. Now that he thought about it, he does have less than half of his original soul left in his body, which might explain this strange incidence. No, Lord Voldemort is not the weak and his mental state is perfectly stable.

He turned his attention back to child. It was breathing but with eyes neatly shut. Just as Tom Riddle was contemplating whether to shake the child, the boy yawned and opened his eyes.

It was the most delightful green orbs, Slytherin colours, which he approved. He could almost keep the child purely for aesthetic purposes. Well, definitely not the hair. The boy had similar colouring to his, of course, except the eyes, as his was brown. They could pass off as cousins, he supposed. His dealing with child was not done yet as his curiosity has just awoken.

"Legilimens"

Images of woman with red hair, accompanied by black-haired man flew by. A child laughing on a toy broom, a colourfully lit-up Christmas tree. And then there was the same three people in a dimly lit lounge. Then the door was ripped open and a hooded figure stepped in. The man shouted, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off." The woman grabbed the child and rushed up the stair and into a dark bedroom. She holds tight on the child in her arms and whispered, "You're going to be safe. Mommy will protect you. Everything will be fine. You'll get through this. Remember that your father and I love you so much... You are the sweetest little angel I've ever met. I..."

And the door slammed open. A dark figure strode in to the room. The mother quickly dropped the child into the cot and stood against it, trying to shield the child as much as possible. She pleaded out, "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl. . . stand aside now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"

"This is my last warning."

"Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy. . . have mercy. . . Not Harry! Not Harry! Please—I'll do anything—"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

As Riddle thought it was getting too much, the ultimatum was said and the women dropped to the floor in green lights.

The wand then pointed directly at the child's face and the figure yelled out, "Avada Kedavra"

* * *

A/N: Direct quotes used from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

Feedback on errors are most welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

Riddle jerked out from the memory. The child was named Harry and the red-headed woman whom must be the mother, named Lily. That was clear enough but there was something else festering in his mind. The hooded figure, who had a very familiar looking... His wand! That was his thirteen-and-a-half-inch yew and phoenix feather wand. He knew the precise colour, texture, every groove that made up his wand as he never let the wand wander out of his sight from his first visit to Olivanders. This is just ridiculous! What is this child? What is this memory? How did a child survive a killing curse? How does this child have a freshly made scar entrenched with his own magical signature and soul? How come he came to be in middle of an Albanian forest when his last memory points him back to a wizarding cottage? How come this hooded figure has his exact same wand?

The questions seem to endlessly expand on itself. No, this is not a good place to contemplate such important matters. He should get back to Crabbe Shack and have some tea. Yes, cup of earl grey would be a suitable choice, with some scones. Something to soothes his senses.

The man came to his feet and headed out of the awaking forest.

* * *

Tea didn't bring the tranquillity it normally did. There was still an hour till noon and his situation was not getting any better. Having decided to take a nap, Riddle summoned a chair next to the bed and transfigured it into a cot and placed the child inside. He headed to his own bed and threw a sleeping charm on both the boy and himself, letting everything fade to nothing.

For a fraction of a second Riddle had complete bliss of ignorance until the memories of the morning crashed back at him in torrents along with a headache. He would get down to this. He is Lord Voldemort and Lord Voldemort is capable of anything.

Then he turned to the cot sitting next to the bed. The child was still placed under his sleeping charm. The boy was unusually quiet during the whole ordeal. Not that Riddle did anything to particularly alarm the child. But, aren't children usually a crying mess, especially ones that are his age?

What he was going to do with the child he didn't know. He couldn't just throw it away. It, containing piece of his soul. How repulsive the soul shard felt, incomplete, twisted and mangled. But he could not deny that it belongs to himself, unless he was losing his magical abilities as well as his mind. And that was the most improbable notion of the day.

He tapped his finger on the table, unable to deny himself any further. Dragging out ignorance will do no better for himself. The hooded figure in the memory was his own. All the clues pointed to it. Since he is fully aware such actions has not taken place in his life, this hasn't happened yet. The boy is from the future. Time magic is not unheard of. This is the logical conclusion.

He could legilimens the child again. Perhaps not today. He didn't want to damage the infant's mind to a permanently drooling mess of a human horcrux. Small mercies that the child was not the drooling kind from what he has observed so far.

"Rennervate"

The child slowly opened his eyes and lifted himself to look up.

"Quiet little thing, aren't you?"

"Mama? Dada?"

"Your parents are dead and you will be staying with me"

The boy continued to look around and started to cry.

Riddle threw his arms up exasperated and mumbled to himself, "Yes, like all children."

The crying brought him flashbacks of the unfortunate times in the orphanage. Crying children everywhere. It was worse around Christmas. All those neglecting creatures thinking their offspring will be looked upon more generously in the spirit of holiday season. Hypocrites. He was glad to be away from it all. All these memories, not worthy of Lord Voldemort.

The crying continued and he was brought back to reality. He considered shutting up the child with a spell but instead picked the boy up in his arms. The child met his eyes and quietened down.

A small growl broke the silence.

Yes, lunch. He supposed it would be inappropriate to start a child on nutrient-potion-diet. Riddle summoned some ingredient from the nearby market he located and sat down on the table. Pots and pans moved across the stove and the knives and spatula started work.

There was a small laughter in his arms.

"Pan! Pan!"

'At least the child isn't braindead', Riddle thought to himself.

The child looked to be around one year old. He could go back to Britain to carry out heritage testing at Gringotts. That would give him sound idea of the child's origin.

The soup was now ready. He summoned the two bowls to the table and levitated one of the spoon to feed the child. The boy giggled at the spoon flying towards him and waved his arm about and poked the spoon.

"Now, now... Sit still and wait for the spoon."

The boy did not. He was incessantly giggling and flapping his arm towards the wooden spoon. Making it fall on the table. Riddle sighed and went on to grabbing the spoon and bowl and resorted to feeding the child... himself.

As his arm continued a familiar motion, his mind drifted back to his return to Britain. He told his followers that he will not be seen for three months. He was here to research about potion ingredients for variation in inferius forming ritual. However, this takes precedence and he will return to it as soon as he obtains the boy's memories and analyse them to a satisfying degree.

He realised that he was scraping the bottom of the bowl. The boy seemed content enough so he turned back to his own soup and finished the meal.

* * *

The week went on in somewhat similar tune with the boy, whom he now calls Harry.

Harry seemed to be an intrinsically happy child. He never made much fuss except for the first day. He still catches him saying "Mama" and "Dada" while looking around the room time to time. Seemingly waiting for a figure to jump in with a friendly, "Surprise!" But it's becoming less frequent since he allowed the name Tom to the boy.

He thought he has gotten away from the name but after many bouts of "Wodemorr" then "Widdle", "Tom" was perfectly acceptable.

It's been ten days since they've been cooped up in the shack. Tom infiltrating Harry's memories and spending time by himself, trying to analyse the identity of the safe house, the people, and the time period of the memories.

From what he has seen so far the house was in a wizarding village. Only thing that stood out was there was a graveyard attached to the village. Such presentation was not rare but it did narrow down the towns he plans to visit. As for the people, he identified Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Also, bloody Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the only person he recognised in the memory. He was disgruntled to see him; however, his presence did give a timeframe of reference. Dumbledore in the memory looked much older than the old wizard he last remembers. His brown hair was starting to grey then but it wasn't completely white like one from the memory. Maybe he should check upon old Dumbledore as well.

So, Harry was indeed from the future. He checked the memories, but, he wanted to do a heritage test to be sure. Just to be sure of his own sanity. If he sees it in ink and parchment, it may really sink in as reality.

He thought about the implications of the memory. He, Tom Marvolo Riddle, the dark lord Voldemort hunted down a light-leaning wizarding family and attempted to kill the whole family, including the child. However, the child survived the killing curse, becoming an unintentional horcrux.

Judging from the mangled soul piece, his future self was either in a deteriorating state or this was due to the botched-up ritual. Everything about the memory was wrong. He couldn't grasp of logic of trying to kill the child that was now crawling with a toy train on the floor. Why was it so prudent to kill a mere infant? He didn't think he was morally above it, just very unnecessary thing to do to waste his time and power. Such a waste in potential as a magical being. Perhaps a potential to threaten a dark lord no less.

Riddle's mind stopped there. Too much presumption wasn't going to get him anywhere. He was not even going to try and explain why he was being so merciful with the woman when she was showing clear defiance against him. Maybe now is a good time than ever to go back to Britain and try and obtain physical evidence to back up his theories.

The child was where he left him. On the floor with his blue train. Mumbling, "Tu, tu, tu," pushing the train against the green rug.

It was surprisingly easy dealing with Harry. He just had to give regular meals and throw some toys at the boy and the boy won't bother him while going over the memories by himself. Maybe having part of his soul made the boy more docile. Hmm.

Riddle concluded his revelations were enough to go on for now. He would finally enjoy his tea with his usual grace today. Tomorrow he may finally get back to his research on inferi.

That night Riddle went to bed free of sleeping charms, satisfied of how things worked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Riddle was told at the vampire run pub by Bogden, whose dead body now rests inside the bottom of his trunk, that the best place to obtain potion ingredients near the forest town would be from a hag living on the other side of the lake.

Hags are known to have particular cravings for children's flesh. He should better not tempt the hag by dangling Harry in front of the creature's eyes. He didn't want to get rid of the child just yet.

'Now, what would be the best way to hide a child from a hungry hag?' Riddle contemplated.

The hag may be able to smell out the child under a disillusionment charm and he didn't want to leave the child unattended. Transfiguration would be the best, Riddle concluded.

"Serpensifors""

A small green boomslang took shape instead of a boy lying in sleep. Riddle pocketed the sleeping hatchling and apparated into the forest.

* * *

The air was wet and there was a mist covering the other side of the lake. There seemed to be some kind of anti-apparition charm and other warding charms.

Riddle didn't want to risk falling into the lake so he decided to walk around. The area was oddly quiet, so he assumed there to be a spell around the area that kept creatures away. Riddle grabbed the boomslang out of his pocket. The snake was still sleeping. 'At least the child would stay quiet this way,' Riddle thought to himself.

The journey to the cave was uneventful. Nothing jumped out from the shadows to make an attack. Riddle just kept walking forward admiring the trees and the shrubbery.

"Who goes there?" a voice cried out from the cave.

"Just a lone wizard who came for some potion ingredients," Riddled said as he walked into the cave.

The cave had a low celling, lit up by various candles around the cave. Sitting at the middle of the cave was an ugly looking hag with eyes clouded white, staring intently at the wizard.

"Do you have an offering. A child flesh, liver? I can smell a presence of a child on you. Where is it?"

"If I'd known better, I may have brought something. But I knew that some of your kind choose to go without the flesh."

"You must be talking about those registered beings from your own country. But we creatures of the forest aren't shy being what we are," she leered.

"You'd better settle with cold hard galleon today, otherwise the deal is off."

"Not so fast pretty wizard. Your own flesh can do just fine in exchange."

"Are there more of your kind in the forest? There must be another hag more agreeable than you."

"We are solitary ones. I may not be agreeable for your weak stomach but I have the best ingredients."

"Is that so? I really don't think I need to put up with this anymore, Avada Kedavra."

Bright green light filled up the wretched cave and the hag was no more.

"Pretty wizard indeed. I have half a mind of burning the foul thing, if didn't have a use for it."

Riddle pilfered through the piles of vials and cauldrons. There it was, vampire blood. He placed it with the corpse of the hag into his enlarged trunk. He kept going through the shelves.

"Troll testicles? In the name of Merlin, Why?"

Riddle found some ashwinder eggs and various other materials which went straight into the trunk. There was also a boomslang skin, Riddle chuckled darkly to himself, "Well, good thing that Harry was out of sight."

Then Riddle noticed a green snake on one of the bench.

"Hey! When did you? _Come back here!"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _No? Why you little…"_

The disobedient snake quickly crawled down into the back of the cave.

 _"_ _I'm really not in the mood for this,"_ Riddle said as he followed the snake.

* * *

The cavern was filled with skeletons in various sizes and the smell of rotting flesh filled the air.

 _"_ _This is exactly what I was trying to avoid, you naughty child."_

Riddle caught a green lump on a fresh-looking body trying to take a bite.

 _"_ _No, I know you're hungry, but definitely not. You'll thank me one day,"_ Riddle said as he yanked the snake from the fresh corpse. He didn't know whether to be satisfied to have more specimens or to be morose, catching a child-now-snake about to eat human flesh.

* * *

When they reached back to Crabbe Shack, Riddle let Harry remain as a snake to serve as a reminder of his misbehaving. Days have gone past and Harry spent that time happily crawling about, chasing after mice, with no signs of distress. Riddle finally concluded that this was enough and transfigured the snake back to a boy when he realised this was having more of a mental toll on himself rather than the said boy.

"Just when I thought you are nice and quiet, you go and do this. I would have put a sleeping charm on you as well, if I'd known that you could get up to so much trouble," Riddle complained to the child.

Harry just yawned and kept on crawling on his belly on the floor.

"You're not a snake anymore, and I know that you can walk."

Riddle set the child on his feet. Harry toddled to his toy train in the corner, sat down and started pushing the train on the wooden floor.

"Oh well, children be children." For the first time Riddle thought that raising Harry may not be an easy task.

* * *

A/N: _Parseltongue_ will be in _italics_.

I never realised that this chapter would get so dark when I first planned it out... I guess some things just happen.

The next chapter will have much lighter tone compared to this ;)


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast, Riddle decided he had enough with Albania and today he would finally go back to Britain's soils. Reading up on inferi whilst Harry crawled on the floor as a serpent did not help his psyche at all. He realised punishments only worked when the child is capable of understanding the punishment itself. The child seemed to be oblivious to the silence treatment he was getting and he certainly didn't mind not getting cooked meals. Riddle at least showed a sign of courtesy by skinning the rat when Harry was about to eat one head first. This gesture was returned with nothing. The child was happy with getting ignored for days and feeding himself, which was just more and more unnerving as the days went by.

Riddle made sure all his books and specimens were placed securely inside the trunk then shrunk the whole thing into his robe pocket. He grabbed Harry into his arms and apparated directly into Diagon Alley. Once he felt his feet hitting the cobblestones, Riddle led both of them straight to Gringotts.

* * *

Gringotts looked the same as it always did, seemingly insignificant on the outside as a big white building with crooked pillars. It was much different story past the silver doors. The hall was brightly lit; the floor was tiled with polished marble; the walls and ceiling was engraved with gold. Goblins occupied the high counters, doing their work.

Riddle spotted a familiar looking goblin.

"Ah, morning Bogrod, I came for a heritage test to be done on this boy today."

"Follow me."

The goblin led them around a corner, through a set of golden doors into a room with nicely cushioned couch.

Bogrod asked for a blood sample to be given, which Riddle obliged by pricking Harry, letting the blood drop into the silver bowel. Bogrod left the room, holding the bowel carefully in his claw-like hands. Riddle sat idly with Harry, who looked around the room curiously. Riddle muttered warningly to the boy, "You're not getting out of my sight this time."

Sure enough, they kept their bottoms glued to the brown couch in silence as the goblin entered back into the room several minutes later. Bogrod handed a piece of parchment to Riddle. It read 'non-identified'.

"The test shows no signs of wizarding ancestry. This would be because the boy is likely a muggleborn. His parents wouldn't be on our database in such a case, so the result comes up with nothing. You would still need to pay twenty galleons."

'Or that his parents aren't even born yet', Riddle thought as he paid the goblin. He knew both of Harry's parents are wizards. Even if they are both muggleborn, they would have had their magical signature registered when they would have founded their vaults. 'Unless, they were incompetent as to not have any savings,' Riddle thought sceptically.

Riddle realised he may have to wait around for longer than he thought to fully understand what was going on with Harry.

* * *

While they were walking down the streets, Harry suddenly yelled out, "Paddy!", pointing at a black stuffed dog on display. Riddle Kept walking.

"No… Paddy." Harry sniffled, his face scrunching up.

"You better not get used to this," Riddle said as they walked back to the store.

The shop was full of every toy imaginable, stuffed animals, a steaming miniature of Hogwarts Express, potions kit for children, make-your-own glow in the dark mouse set and countless others. Riddle noticed a toy broomstick in the corner.

"Moony? Moony!" Harry exclaimed, spotting a toy wolf, with Paddy in his arms.

"Okay… who else is there? Make this quick."

"Wormy! Ooh! Pwongs! Pwongs!"

"I'm sure it's Prongs, not Pwongs. But I'm not going to pretend to be an expert."

Harry just giggled.

"You sure you don't want this cat or an owl? We're not coming back."

 _"_ _No."_

Riddle raised his eyebrows, pursed his lips and picked up a green snake.

"We're getting this one as well. This one can be _Slithy_."

" _Slithy._ "

"How interesting."

Riddle picked up the stuffed toys in his arm and headed to the counter. Harry waddled along with the toy dog.

"We'll be getting these, thank you," Riddle said as he dropped the toys on the counter.

Harry followed suit.

"Oh, what a sweet darling," the lady at the counter gushed.

"I'm well aware. If you would…"

"Is he your own?"

"His parents have passed away. I'm his cousin."

"How generous. Well, it is only to be expected."

"What is the price?"

"It's... I'll knock off the sickles and knuts. It will be two galleons all together."

Riddle handed the money with, "Good day, madam." He quickly left with Harry in tow.

When they walked out of the store, Riddle turned to Harry.

 _"_ _I hope you're happy."_

 _"_ _Yessss."_

'A parceltongue, likely a by-product of being a horcrux. I suppose it might come in use," Riddle thought to himself.

Riddle took the stuffed snake out of the bag and handed it to Harry and placed the rest inside of his robe.

* * *

They went around more shops, Riddle purchasing some texts and potion ingredients. Shopping was finished quickly and Riddle got themselves a room at Leaky Cauldron.

That afternoon Harry was happily entertained by Moony, Wormy, Paddy, Prongs and Slithy while Riddle read up on list of magical villages in England.


	5. Chapter 5

Riddle and Harry flew over several wizarding villages, none meeting his criteria, and finally reached Godric's Hollow. He recognised immediately the streets lined with quaint cottages and the graveyard in the background. He spent so much time looking backwards and forwards into the memory that there was no doubt.

They landed off the broom onto the main street with houses and removed the disillusionment charm. Riddle started scrutinising the buildings as they walked the street. They reached the centre of the village with no avail. The church stood at the square and behind it was the familiar graveyard. Tombstone of various sizes and shapes jutted from the ground. The graveyard had a homely feel to it, despite being what it is. There were small colourful flowers growing from the grassy land, despite the cold air which indicated winter was approaching. 'Someone must have felt extra sentimental to keep this up," Riddle thought.

Riddle scanned the stones for any secrets lurking on its surface and came across a particularly interesting piece of granite.

KENDRA DUMBLEDORE AND HER DAUGHTER ARIANA

1851-1899 and 1885-1899

Where you treasure is, there will your heart be also.

'Now when was Albus Dumbledore born?' Riddle considered. He could vaguely remember reading somewhere that it was 1881. The dates suggested that Kendra Dumbledore could be the mother and Ariana the sister of Albus Dumbledore. Although, why was there only one tombstone for two people? The exact dates weren't specified but likely they died on the same day to be buried at the same time. The whole thing smelt of tragedy, mother and daughter, facing the same fate on the same day, while the daughter was only fourteen.

"Ah, who else than Albus Dumbledore to keep up the appearances." Riddle said out loud as he picked a bright yellow flower from of the grave.

Then something else caught Riddles eyes, the all too familiar sign on the ring obtained from Morfin. The grave read Ignotus Peverell. Oh yes, he could very well remember Morfin's pathetic claims to be descended from Peverells. How can someone be so proud flaunting their heritage, when it was so evident of what they've become. Worthless beings, barely above squibs with no galleon to their name, wasting away the Slytherin line. There was also Cadmus Peverell and Antioch Peverell next to Ignotus' stone, both bearing the insignia. Cadmus Peverell was the one Riddle recognised form his hours of going through the pure-blood achieves, finding the Gaunt family tree and reading up on various speculation of Slytherin's family line.

Riddle kept scanning the surfaces and no family name stood out, except for the Abbotts and Potters. Others were even less vaguely familiar. The search was unfruitful regarding Harry; however, he may have gained some dirt on Dumbledore.

Harry seemed tired in his arms and barely looked up when Riddle turned toward him. 'It must be from all the excitement from the broom ride.' Riddle thought. He never knew that the child could get so excited. It was hard trying to concentrate on the surroundings while Harry kept squirming in his arms constantly. He considered dropping the child at one point.

"The graveyard must be so boring for your tastes. Isn't it? You just had to incessantly show your preference for the air by moving in my arms while we were on a broom, in mid-air, three hundred feet above ground," Riddle said accusingly.

"Don't you recognise this place? You've lived here before you know, or have you forgotten all about your past life from flying?"

Harry hummed and closed his eyes.

Expecting no response, Riddle returned to the main road and walked towards the edge of the village. He did a sweep around the perimeter and still couldn't find the house that fit the description from Harry's memories.

After arriving back at the square for the third time, Riddle finalised in his conclusions that there must be a fidelius charm on the house to block his view.

Riddle considered where to go on from this point. His leads resulted in nothing conclusive and he wasn't any better off than at the start of his search on Harry's past. He knew that he had to let this matter come to rest at this point. How long would he be holding on to the child, he didn't know.

* * *

While Riddle is in Britain, he would stay in the houses of one of his followers. He never saw the need of getting a house as he was constantly abroad after his time at Borgin and Burkes and his followers would be more than honoured to house their lord. However, he didn't feel comfortable on the notion of staying with his followers while he still had Harry. It would seem weak, dark lord dealing with such dalliances as a mere child.

He suddenly felt tired and sat down on one of the benches in front of the church. Riddle closed his eyes. They could might as well stay here, who knows of what clues he may come across to, given time.

Riddle walked back to the edge of the village and produced a disillusionment charm on the corner block. He sat down on the hard cobblestones and started the incantation. Bricks rose as walls seemingly from the ground and joined in air, in form of a tiled roof. Chimney was added on top and glass filled the holes in the walls with a wooden gate at the front. Riddle fashioned the house to blend into its neighbours.

He opened the doors and stepped inside. General wards were erected, including muggle-repellent charm and anti-apparition charm. Riddle conjured a soft looking bed and a smaller sized one. He placed the child on the smaller bed to be met with wide green eyes.

"Yes, of course, I knew that you would never miss any excitement. Frankly, I am very tired so I'll be going to sleep. You should do the same if you know what's good for you."

With that, Riddle turned to his own bed and dropped heavily like a log and he was gone in an instant.

* * *

A/N: I wrote up the Bio section in the profile. Come and have a read if you want to know more about the writer of the story ;)


	6. Chapter 6

After waking up, Riddle took about extending out the house, starting with the bathroom. He took a nice long dip in the warm bath and then set about adding features to the otherwise completely empty house. He produced a decent kitchen and divided the house into two floors and summoned the beds into the new bedroom while Harry watched in fascination.

He left Harry to play with his toys upstairs while he took the time to form a cellar underneath the kitchen and heavily warded dungeon behind it. Then he conjured several cages against the stone wall and levitated some of his collection of corpses out of his trunk into the cages.

Riddle settled down nicely in the dungeon, where he was perfectly in his element. He would occasionally venture upstairs to check up on the child. Days became weeks and weeks became months and winter passed by unnoticed by the residents of the cottage.

* * *

The research wasn't quite revolutionary; however, he did manage to find out some materials and spells that could be added to the rituals to improve resistance against spells and physical damage. He had planned on using the inferi as guards for one of his horcruxes. Riddle hid the Gaunt family ring in the Gaunt Shack under various spells, along with a particularly unpleasant flesh rotting hex under the floorboards. He has decided of the cave from his childhood to serve for the next hiding place for his horcrux. The diary, the Hufflepuff's cup and the freshly turned Ravenclaw's diadem was still in his possession.

He considered hiding the diadem somewhere in the Albanian forest, but he had too much connection to the place that someone may suspect its presence, especially since the Grey Lady would remember that she has told him of the location. He'd better secure it somewhere unrelated, and what better place would there be other than the cave.

The next day, Riddle left some neatly sliced bread and vegetables along with a glass of milk on the shrunk table for Harry. He added various wards around the house so that no one other than himself could venture in and out of the house.

Riddle decided it was too dangerous to take Harry while he would be generating hundreds of inferi. The boy would likely get up to trouble and disrupt the ritual or worse, turn into another inferi. No matter how great the initial amusement will be, he didn't want to carry around a baby inferi.

Riddle made a courteous gesture and told Harry, "Your lunch or even dinner is on the table and it's up you to ration the food until I come back. Don't get into any trouble and don't leave the house."

Harry just smiled and turned back to his toys. Riddle didn't expect the child to understand, the boy wouldn't be able to get out of the house even if he tried anyway. He just said it out loud to make himself feel better.

Feeling much less obligated, he apparated to the cave from his memories.

Huge waves slammed against the jagged cliff. Riddle could feel the cold salty air hitting his senses. It had been almost thirty since his last visit to the cave. He remembered that summer day spent with Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop quite fondly. That was the day Lord Voldemort showed his true powers, making the filthy muggles cower in fear.

He was getting quite fed up with the hateful children at the orphanage by the age of ten. He knew that he was special, above others; he had his powers to prove it. However, he went unrecognised. Maybe he was hoping for some being to come into his life acknowledging how special he was and he would finally then would get away from the wretched orphanage. How meaningless it all seemed in retrospect. He didn't need anyone to rescue him. He succeeded finding out his Slytherin heritage, coming out as the best student Hogwart has ever seen in decades, all by himself. He would eventually be the ruler of Britain as Lord Voldemort and raise the magical world from its pitiful demise and put the muggles in their rightful place.

The cavern on top of the cliff was vast as he remembered, perhaps even bigger. Riddle set about vanishing the rocks from the bottom of the cave to form a large crater. He dumped the piles of the corpses he has collected over the years. Then, he conjured water to fill up the deadly hollow and conjured a boat that could cross the artificial lake. The boat would be able to take only one wizard on board. He crossed the other side and charmed the water so that nothing could escape the water unless the surface was disturbed something other than the boat.

Riddle took out the diadem from his robes and placed it in the stone basin he conjured up. He poured in the drink of despair he had been brewing for weeks. The potion had horrific effects to the drinker and by the time the intruder had come far enough to drink the potion, Lord Voldemort would be near to eradicate the vermin. The potion was charmed that it could only be touched by the enchanted cup and resistant to magic so that it could only be removed by drinking the potion.

He took a sip of the potion to test it out. In an instant, there was fire in his stomach. Flashes filled his mind; vivid images of his horcruxes destroyed with a gaping black hole, dead body of Harry, and his own corpse with a snapped neck, next to him lay his wand snapped in half, chants and laughter filled the background.

Riddle was now sure that this would be the most horrible experience he could gift the intruder. It was very foolish to drink it but he wanted the potion to be perfect. Maybe he would bring a test subject later on to trial out his potion and inferi.

In a much fouler mood, Riddle returned to the entrance and added finishing touches to the cave. He quickly conjured a boat on the fierce waves and dropped in with a cushioning charm. Riddle apparated back to Godric's Hollow soon as he was out of the boundary of the anti-apparition ward.

* * *

He entered the house to be greeted by a happy child with mess all over his mouth and hands. He couldn't understand why but he felt slightly better now, probably because he is now in a safer location.

"Well what a mess you've created. You really need to work on your coordination. At least you knew enough to recognise that you've been given food, and knew how to get it inside your stomach." Harry just nodded and hold his arms out for Riddle. He responded by picking the child up in a usual motion and cast a cleaning charm on the dirty child.

* * *

A/N: Just to make sure, Riddle did not make the Slytherin's locket into a horcrux yet (ironic but yes). I decided on this from how Dumbledore said in the books that Voldemort would have used significant deaths to create his horcruxes: Myrtle's death for the diary, Riddle family's death for the ring, Hepzibah's death for the cup. Seeing that it was just a random muggle and an Albanian peasant, I felt comfortable changing this around for something else. Riddle had the choice between the diadem and the locket and decided to turn the diadem into a horcrux at start of this story because he thought it was more fitting since he was in the same Albanian forest where he found the diadem.

P.S. Riddle will still have his horrible character traits from the novels. Just because he is acting cordial with Harry doesn't mean he is 'good' per se. I just had to say this because I felt a bit uncomfortable writing 'filthy' and 'muggle' in the same sentence X(

P.S.S. Next chapter will be much more interesting I swear ;) This one had too much monologue for my taste but I sorta had to get it out of the way to justify all the inferi references.


	7. Chapter 7

When he heard the news that Dumbledore was appointed headmaster, Riddle realised he should stop dawdling around to push away the inevitable meeting and go and meet the man. He could set up a meeting in a guise of applying for the defence against the dark arts position to avoid suspicion. Some motivation to cheer him up, even though he will likely be rejected again.

He has been overlooking Harry's past ever since they settled down at Godric's Hollow. Riddle let his life return to normal after months of disturbances. Everything fell in its routine; His usual bouts of research spanning months and the regular meeting with his Death Eaters, getting the same typical reports: discussing ways of further recruitment, infiltrating the ministry, passing anti-muggle laws, and planning out raids.

Only difference was that he was now less likely to travel from Britain. In the mist of everything going on Harry has somehow manage to find a space in Riddle's life. He couldn't shake off the sense of familiarity and belonging that stuck to the child.

He penned a letter, arranging a meeting with Dumbledore with congratulations. He transfigured his quill into an unremarkable brown owl and released the newly-turned creature out of the window.

* * *

The letter was returned quickly and it was decided that the meeting would be held that weekend.

Riddle considered whether or not to take Harry to the interview. The child had a knack of pretending to understand what he was meant to do, then, quickly get up to all sorts of trouble as soon as Riddle wasn't attentive. However, he should bring the child to discuss the matters of staying in the castle, in an unlikely chance that he does get a job. He wondered if there were protocols for staff's relatives staying in the castle. Most of his professor were single and if they did had children, they were already of age.

Riddle left the study to find Harry. He caught sight of the child leaning on his bed, reading a book. The child was about to turn six this year. He felt very old for thinking that he couldn't believe how fast those five years passed by.

"We'll be going to Hogwarts this Sunday. I expect you to be on your best behaviour."

"Do I get to go to Hogsmeade? Yes? Yes? Yes?"

"That's for me to decide after the interview."

"Aaaw. Whose interview is it? Is it for me? Do I get to go Hogwarts early? I just can't wait another five years."

"You'll be quite incompetent if you're about to attend now. I have yet to see you doing underage magic. That aside, it will be for me, applying for a teaching position regarding defence against the dark arts."

"I'm sure you won't get the job. Especially since you are the one people have to defend against."

"That would be the exact example of what not to say during this interview. And what gives you that idea?" Riddle didn't try to be discrete about his magical practices, however, he never brought Harry while visiting his Death Eaters.

"One, you didn't deny it straight away. Two, I've been to that place behind the kitchen cellar. Three– I can't think of anything."

"You're absolutely forbidden to go in there. How did you find it anyway?"

"I just followed you down the kitchen. Sometimes you're really careless when you are thinking of something else."

Riddle took note to go over his dungeon ward as soon as the conversation is over.

"Well, it will work out best for both of us if you keep your mouth shut during the whole process."

"Just promise that I can go to Hogsmeade afterwards. Please?"

"I promise. But I repeat, it will only happen when I get the position."

"That is so unfair. That's like punishing me for what I haven't done."

"No negotiation."

"Fine. I accept."

"Good." Riddle left the room to check the dungeon then to the familiar couch in front of the fireplace and thought about the possible interview.

* * *

Dumbledore threw a questioning glance at the child as they stepped into the office behind the gargoyles.

"I haven't sired the child or offed the mother, if that's what you're thinking Dumbledore," Riddle couldn't help sounding scathing toward the man.

"Nothing of the sort. But may I ask who this child is?" Dumbledore responded with his usual calm demeanour.

"I merely had a chance encounter with the boy after a magical incident, which must have been tragic, but frankly I do not know the details of the incidence and he was the only survivor I could find. My guess is that it was related to the extreme supporters of the late dark lord Grindalwald."

"What is the boy's name, Tom?"

"It's Harry. I'd appreciate if you could stick with Riddle now that I'm no longer your pupil, headmaster."

"As you wish." Dumbledore turned to address Harry. "Nice to meet you, Harry."

Harry gave a quick glance at Riddle and stared back at Dumbledore, whispering "I'm not meant to talk. But nice to meet you too," and smiled up at the headmaster.

Something in Dumbledore's glance shifted. "How is life treating you so far?"

Riddle tried to interject, "Dumbledore this is my interview. I think the topic of conversation should stick with me."

Harry replied, this time more loudly, "It's been really boring. Tom is always off doing his own stuff and I am usually left at home reading my books and trying to play with my toys."

"How would you like living in a place like this?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes! I've read all about Hogwarts from Hogwarts: A History. I've been impressed from what I've seen so far. The moving stairs, ghosts floating around. It's awfully quiet though. I guess the school hasn't started yet."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You're quite right. I am considering employing your guardian, Tom, as one of the professors."

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. It's going to be so much fun, living in a place like this. I also get to go to Hogsmeade. This is the best day of my life!"

"Tom, I feel the liberty of keep calling you Tom, now that you will be a member of my staff. You can address me as Albus, if you'd like."

Riddle did not respond so Dumbledore continued. "I have heard many stories of your life outside of school. Many which were unpleasant. But I've decided to put trust in Harry that you can earn your stay at the castle. I warn you now not to try and prove me wrong."

Riddle didn't know what to think. "I am most grateful for this opportunity, Albus."

"You can move in with Harry to the private quarters near your office at a date which suits you. I will send a letter regarding the timetable and course material."

Riddle made to stood up, slightly dazed.

Harry said in excitement, "Thank you so much." He gave the old wizard a small hug and ran after Riddle who was very eager to get out of the office.

Once they were on the other side of the gargoyles, Harry didn't give Riddle time to contemplate the matters. "Are we going to Hogsmeade now? Yes? Yes? Yes? I think Albus was very impressed with me. Off to Honeydukes we go!"

"You're going to complain of toothache," Riddle responded weakly. He sighed and picked up the child and left the castle for the sweetshop.

* * *

The sugary scent rushed to greet them, soon as they opened the doors to Honeydukes. Sweets of all sorts of shapes and colours filled the shelves, some moving around in their jars. Harry picked out his favourites, chocolate frogs and pumpkin pastes. Riddle added sugar quills to the pile. They left the shop after thanking Flume.

"Well, I suppose that this was for the best." Deep inside Riddle had still wanted the defence position; he thought that he would never have the opportunity once he was rejected by Dippet.

"At least I am very happy. Let's go back home." Harry chimed in.

Riddle didn't argue and they were apparated back to their familiar home in Godric's Hollow.

* * *

A/N: Aww yeah. Let the fun and games begin. Sort of. I could have written a filler chapter in between, on life at Godric's Hollow and Riddle doing dark lord stuff, but I really wanted to just get on with the story. So here it is XD

I might or might not write one-shots of the chapters that I couldn't be bothered writing later on such as: how Riddle obtained the felix felicis before chapter 1, stuff that happened between chapter 6 and chapter 7. Er, we'll see :)


	8. Chapter 8

Riddle genuinely enjoyed planning his classes over the holidays. The move to Hogwarts was uneventful. Riddle didn't have many personal items and he decided to leave his dark artefacts in Godric's Hollow. As for Harry, he decided to bring all his collection of toys and books. Riddle unceremoniously dumped everything in his trunk.

Harry suddenly jumped inside the room. "Be careful with Slithy. He's extra sensitive. Paddy might be okay. But I'm sure you offended Slithy."

"Woe is me. I can't even begin to fathom how I can mend a broken heart of a toy snake."

With a loud, "Hmmf," Harry took Slithy and Paddy out of the trunk.

"Well, aren't you taking the rest of them?"

"They're hibernating."

"Oh really? I always thought Slithy would be the hibernating type rather than, let's say, Prongs."

"He was. Before he got hit by a book. No thanks to you."

"You're welcome. Be glad that I haven't woken the others up, as you say, and that you won't be carrying all this dead weight up and down the stairs."

"You're going to put it under feather-weight charm anyway."

"Am I hearing that certain someone would like some responsibility in carrying his own items?"

"Fine. I'm sorry. Would you forgive me dear Tom?"

"Please find something else to entertain yourself. And apology accepted."

Harry skipped out of the room, Paddy and Slithy in each arm.

Left alone, Riddle genuinely wondered what went wrong during Harry's childhood.

* * *

Soon enough, the term began and students rushed in through the Hogwarts gates. As he sat at the staff table, Riddle was filled with an inexplicable feeling, watching the row of students fill up their house table.

Sorting went in a usual way, except this time he had a better view of nervous faces walking towards the Hat. He didn't recognise any of the names called out, except for the Lestrange's boy, Rodolphus. Riddle was introduced to the rest of the school during Dumbledore's opening speech. He was met with hundreds of curious gazes and polite claps rang the hall. He didn't expect the student to recognise who he was.

Harry sat in his seat during the whole process wide eyed. Riddle had to remind him few times not to keep his mouth open, gaping like a fish. Dinner tasted delightful just like his memories. Digging into his roast chicken, Riddle thought it was nice to be back.

* * *

Riddle quickly took his position as the most adored professor in Hogwarts. Students were quickly mesmerised by his charismatic features and his enigmatic way with words. Even those that were sceptical couldn't deny that Riddle's classes were very interesting.

Along with Riddle's popularity, shot up Harry's celebrity status. Students could often be heard gossiping in the hallway.

"They say that Professor Riddle saved him from a demon summoning ritual."

"I heard that he is the lone survivor of some magical village back in Germany."

"There were some Hufflepuffs on the stairs saying that the boy is secretly a vampire."

"There's one on him being brought back to life."

"He's too happy to be a dark creature."

"Did you see that scar on his forehead? That's definitely a curse scar."

"I think I had a glimpse as well. It's always hidden behind that messy hair."

"Yes, it's always all over the place."

"He has nice eyes though."

Conversation would then move on to cooing about the green-eyed boy that sits through their defence class.

* * *

Students would often try to stay behind after class just to get more time with Professor Riddle. One, in particular, was called Bellatrix Black, the Slytherin's fifth year prefect. She had more tact than others to approach the professor directly.

"Hello, Baby Harry."

"I'm already six years old, Bella. I'm getting past infant status, let alone, being a baby."

"Well then, not-baby-Harry, I've seen you trying to sneak out of class again."

"Shhhh. Tom – I mean, Professor Riddle might be listening. Don't you have class anyway?"

"It's already past three o'clock, classes are over."

"Right. Don't you have something better to do? I'm sure that someone of your age can find something better to do than talking to the class child."

"Okay. I'll get down to it. Is Professor Riddle seeing anyone?"

"You're probably like the twentieth person to ask me the same question. Really, people are so crude. And I thought living in Hogwarts would be the best thing ever."

"Well, Harry?"

"The answer is no. So, have a nice day and we'll see each other again in your next defence class."

Bellatrix left the class room in a good mood. Harry thought that living in a school full of students would be fun. He never knew that there would be so much attention and conversation he had to face each and every day. Tom's face seemed to shine with all the attention he was getting. Harry never realised that Tom had such a big ego. 'Well, you learn something new every day.' Harry thought to himself.

Riddle returned to the empty classroom. Harry quickly rushed toward the man to make sure his complaints were heard.

"It's so unfair how you always rush out at end of class so quickly for me to deal with all your fans."

"Well, I might have grabbed you as well if you weren't trying to sneak away today. Don't think I wasn't watching."

"Do you have eyes on the back of your head as well? If you do, that's really gross."

"I certainly do not. I have my ways to look out for your misbehaviours."

"I really think I don't need, er, supervision."

"As your guardian, that is solely up to me to decide."

"How awful. Can I have treacle tart for dinner to make up for all the hardship I have to go through?"

"You may."

"Oh yeah! Can't wait till dinner! You should really do something about your fans though. Bella's been really persistent all week, even all month."

"I'll think of something. Now who's ready for a walk to the forest before dinner?"

"Me! Me! Me! Do I get to see a unicorn today?"

"Well, we might be luckier this time. I'll make sure to keep my distance so they won't be so weary."

"Oh yes! This is exactly why I'm living in Hogwarts!"

With harry quickly distracted, they walked into the forest to try their luck once more.

* * *

A/N: Because no matter where Harry is, he can't get away from fame XD lol


	9. Chapter 9

The cold season came around once again and decorations were visible all throughout Hogwarts, dangling on the trees and chandeliers. Harry was delighted by the festive atmosphere. He and Tom never celebrated Christmas when they were living the Godric's Hallow. Harry didn't even know about the existence of Christmas until he read it in a book. Tom never made the effort to acknowledge it; there were no presents given and they would go about the day just like any other. Harry wondered if it would be different this year, now that they were living in Hogwarts.

Then Harry started worrying if there would any presents exchanged. He didn't have any money to buy people gifts. Dumbledore certainly looked like a type to be handing out Christmas presents. Would Tom get him a present this year? No way, Tom seem to dislike Christmas to get involved in the whole tradition. Sometimes when he is like this, Tom appears to be like those grumpy dark wizards from his books.

Trying to push his thoughts to the background Harry returned his attention to his drawing. It was a picture of a red dragon trying to spit fire on a puddle of water. It would be really cool if he could manage drawing the dragon to succeed breathing out red flame, but he couldn't quite put his thought to parchment. Harry focused very hard on the page to visualise how the describe the fire. Then suddenly a spark burst out of the page and steam came out of the parchment. The whole parchment was gone in flames.

Harry moaned out loud, "It was a perfectly good drawing. I spent a good whole hour trying to describe the scales and the reflection in the water!" He banged his hands on the office desk. Then, out of nowhere, he had an idea of what to do with his present. He could conjure something with his magic, now that he knew that he could perform accidental magic. Perfect!

Harry let his mind to wonder back to topic of Tom. Living in Hogwarts didn't necessarily mean that he got more time with Tom. Yes, he would sit behind class while Tom taught the class. But in the weekends, more often than not he would be locked inside Tom's office while Tom would be off getting involved in all sort of adventures. That's what he assumed anyway. He wasn't bitter or anything, he was totally used to it and it might be different now if he can really do magic.

* * *

Hogwarts returned to its usual silence, most of the students have left for the holiday. Harry, woke up early one day to realise it was finally Christmas. Except there was no carol sung in his ears or presents by his bed, just like his previous Christmas. He found Tom in the other bed still asleep.

Harry jumped on to the bed shouting, "Wake up. Wake up. It's Christmas!"

"What time is it?" Riddle responded with his eyes still closed.

"I don't know." Harry found the clock on the wall. "It's five o'clock"

"This is too early in the morning for me to even comprehend what all the fuss is." Riddle tried to shield his face with the covers.

"We've never celebrated Christmas. I know you have some issues with the whole thing. But how can you resist it with all the decorations going on?"

Riddle hated Christmas and he was immensely tired from breaking into the ministry last night. Riddle lifted his arm and quietly said "Stupefy."

The small figure dropped on to the bed. Riddle pushed the boy aside and went back to sleep.

* * *

It was eight o'clock when Riddle finally woke up. The boy was still under the stunning spell on the bed. Riddle made to dress and thought about Christmas. They never celebrated Christmas or birthdays. He didn't even know when the child would have been born. He can hazard a guess that it was somewhere in July or August but he couldn't come up with the true date. As for his own, he never saw the importance of it, other than to gain useful gifts from his so-called friends in Hogwarts.

However, he did have something to give to Harry. Riddle dug into his trunk and fished out a toy broomstick. For some reason, Riddle went back to the toy shop to purchase the broom, not long after their first trip to Diagon Alley. He considered giving it to Harry that following Christmas, but he decided against it, thinking it was weak and sentimental and left it in his trunk and tried to forget about it ever since.

Harry stirred on the bed so Riddle decided to wake him up.

"Rennervate."

The boy quickly leaped up at the tall man. "That was so rude. Did you really had to do that? I'm sure I didn't fell on the bed by myself."

Harry then spotted a brown parcel in Tom's hand. "Oooh. Is that for me? If it is, you are forgiven. Did you had to stun me so you could quickly acquire a present out of nowhere?"

"Something like that. Merry Christmas," Tom hesitantly handed Harry the brown package.

Harry opened the package to find a small broomstick. "Oooh, does this mean I get to fly? This is awesome. I never knew that you could be good at picking out presents." Harry smiled loudly.

"I have a surprise for you too, it's not much though…" Harry placed a closed fist in front of Tom and opened it.

There was a single small white lily flower on his palm.

Tom gently hold the flowers to his eyes. "Now, where did you learn how to do this?"

"Well, I never knew people actually celebrated Christmas so I was so unprepared. And how come you prepared my present and didn't tell me? I would have had no idea if it wasn't for Bella, who was going on forever, asking what 'Professor Riddle likes' and 'what perfect present she was going to you.'" Harry ended by mimicking Bellatrix's voice.

"Don't deflect the question."

"Well, I haven't got any money to buy you anything. Then I remembered you telling me that you could do all sorts of magic when you were my age so I tried making something that I like. I tried making a snake and a quill, it didn't quite work out. But I was successful with the lily so I worked with that. I was practicing for ages yesterday just so that I could get it right every time."

"Very impressive. I'm surprised that you managed to be resourceful despite your situation. Why don't we celebrate your success at wandless magic by showing off at breakfast?"

When they reached the Great Hall, most of the staff has already finished their meals and there were few students sitting at the tables. Harry rushed up to Albus, who he was most familiar with. "Look Albus– I mean professor– Can I get on with the formalities once I start Hogwarts?"

Albus smiled and said yes so Harry continued. "Okay. Here it goes." Harry concentrated on his palm and conjured a while lily out of thin air and handed it to Albus with "Merry Christmas!"

"Flowers, there are a nice change to the books that I always seem to get. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I really had to ask, are you impressed though?"

"Very impressive feat of magic for someone so young. I sure the rest of the staff would agree that you would do very well in class."

"That's good." Harry shifted his attention to the rest of the staff.

Then Slughorn boomed out. "Very well indeed. I would like to have you at the Slug Club once you reach your first year. I hope you would turn out to be more ambitious than your guardian." Slughorn gave a shifty glance at Tom and muttered, "Such a waste of talent."

Most of the staff were younger than Slughorn as many of the professors also left Hogwarts around Dippet's retirement. McGonagall, Sprout and even Flitwick seemed to be around Tom's age. Harry went around to everyone at the table with a flower and he was received graciously. Minerva even conjured a butterfly which landed on Harry's head.

The butterfly stayed on Harry's head for quite a while and flew away by the time he finished his own hearty breakfast.

* * *

He spent the rest of the day with Tom, out on Hogwarts' ground testing out his broomstick and playing in the snow. Harry found out he was quite good at riding a broom. When Harry succeeded in doing three spins in a row, to Tom's dismay, Tom retold the tales of Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump with animated snow. Babbitty and Rabbitty was Harry's favourite in the Tales of Beedle the Bard because he really liked how the name sounded. By the time the story moved on so there was a flying snow horse in mid-air, a crowd of students have gathered around. Everyone was mesmerised by the sight of the snow moving so freely in air, continuously shifting between the charlatan, the king, and the washerwoman. Riddle shooed everyone away when he finished telling the story and made a promise never to make a bet against Harry's riding abilities.

Christmas dinner was like the cherry on top to the perfect day. It was even more extravagant than the Opening Feast. There were crackers on the table and Harry insisted to Riddle to pull one. Riddle grudgingly hold onto it while Harry yanked the other side. It blasted out of their hands in green smoke and several white doves and a top hat exploded out. Everyone seemed merry and the roasted turkey and the treacle tart tasted extra special.

* * *

A/N: Darn, I think I'm coming up with a writer's block. The previous eight chapter were relatively easy to write compared to this.

I've got my first question by Vindictive John Dark Fantasy whether this story would be tom/harry slash. I was going to address it at a later stage, because I haven't still haven't decided on the pairings. There would be no overall change to the story line due to parings. Regardless, I want to hear what you dear readers would prefer to see. I have put up a poll in my profile page so you can vote there or leave a comment here. I'm not necessarily going to go along with the majority vote, but it would really help me trying to reach a decision. I'll make it clear which pairing or no paring it will be once I decide :D

Also, thank you everyone for all the reviews so far; everyone including, but not limited to: Mila Pink, Erina Lilith, J.F.C, angelaneahwalker, Lovelycrazy, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Krysania, luna, septimaluna, Lady Kaiki, KassieJean, SernaJ, ObliviousFanatic, AnoraMakani, Guest, Guestarino, RustyAuthor, gginsc, FestusLives. I really like reading them. It gives me a better perspective of how the story is going. And especial thanks to Krysania who pretty much commented on all my chapters. I hope the name dropping isn't going to put anyone off commenting :)


	10. Chapter 10

Once Harry was deemed old enough to be left unsupervised in Riddle's office, life took quite a turn. He didn't mind sitting in Tom's class, drawing magical creatures with his trusty quill and letting it dance around the parchment. He also spent some time spying on the class to pick out who's the twitchiest, the loudest, the fastest, or most showy in their other notable traits. One time he tried to distract Tom by speaking parceltongue. He stopped abruptly when he realised the whole class was staring back at him in horror while Tom went on with his class as if nothing happened. He got really told off that day, no treacle tart for whole three months!

The Defence Against the Dark Arts office had the best location in terms of getting up to adventure. It was the only room that was really in use on second floor, the rest were used for club activities so the corridor was practically empty during class. Second floor was where several staircases met to diverge out to different parts of the castle. Harry knew there was one leading downstairs to all the classrooms and the library, one leading upstairs to other floors and one leading to courtyard and the greenhouse.

Harry managed to distract Tom just before class by insisting that he should be allowed some time on his broom this weekend. Tom, of course, said he was busy with something and tried to argue about it before quickly realising it was time for him to leave and hurriedly went downstairs to the classroom, forgetting to lock the office door.

It was his third success in being left in the open office; first time was purely by chance that the door was unlocked and later it became more purposeful. Harry wondered how long he could keep it up before Tom realises what is going on.

* * *

Once he was out of the office, Harry didn't have a set place to go. He spent the last time checking out where the staircases led to and it was too risky going down to first floor. Harry decided to visit Dumbledore who was on the neighbouring corridor. He reckoned that Tom wouldn't know unless Albus tell on him directly, because even though Albus gave him a job, Tom avoided the old wizard like a plague whenever he wasn't required presence. Harry thought it was one of Tom's weird quirks like avoiding Christmas, because to him, Albus seemed perfectly fine.

Harry went around the round corridor and past the suit of armours into a corner that led to a straight corridor where there was that familiar gargoyle in the middle. Tom had several obligatory meetings with Dumbledore during the past two years at Hogwarts, which he always brought Harry along. Tom seemed to used him to block out Albus as much as possible. It was hilarious in some ways but he really thought that Tom should get a grip on it since he seemed to handle Christmas quite well by now.

Harry's thoughts reached to a stop as he landed in front of the gargoyles. Now this was the fun part.

"Chocolate frogs."

"Ice Mice."

"Fizzing Whizzbees."

"Treacle fudge."

"Fine. Sugar quills, pumpkin pastes, pixie puffs, jelly slugs, pepper imps–"

The stony gargoyles quickly leapt aside.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting at his usual wide table pilled with parchment to glance up at Harry.

"Hello, Albus!"

"Hello, Harry. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Um, the pleasure is all mine. I came because, you know how boring life can get even while living in a great place, I needed someone to talk to."

Dumbledore dropped his quill to meet Harry's eyes. "I'm all yours. What would you like to talk about?"

"It's not anything serious, I just wanted company. You know how I used to sit in Tom's class and only managed to get out this year? Well, it always felt like I didn't belong. I mean it was interesting when Tom would talk about his own experience in defence but it's not like I understand the coursework or can be involved when the class is practicing magic."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"I also realised that I don't have any friends. I don't think I can count Tom, because he is technically my guardian. I don't have any siblings or parents, I'm practically alone in the world if isn't for the one person in my life."

"It is always hard to lose the ones that tie us to this world. In your case, much more so for such event happening at your young age–. I have lost my mother when I was eighteen and my sister not long after. I was gifted with the chance to know them, but I didn't realise the importance at the time, being young, ambitious, proud. I was selfish. I am glad that, unlike me, you already realise the importance of building relationships. If it will be of any comfort, I would like to offer my friendship to you.

"Thank you. I– I didn't know that we'll be talking about this. It sort of just came out."

"I hope that in three years' time, it will be much easier to find friendship in the castle."

"Me too. I just can't wait until I start my first year so that I could actually be around people my age, not that I don't appreciate your friendship."

"I understand completely. How about a lemon drop?"

Harry received the sweet with a courteous, "Thank you."

"If in future, you would like someone to talk to, you will always be welcome in my office."

"I'll probably come back soon. Thank you for everything. I should go back since Tom would check up on me."

"If you get into any trouble you can fault me."

"I'm sure I can talk my way out of it. See you, Albus!" Harry left the bright office.

The walk going back was quiet so Harry assumed class hasn't ended yet.

* * *

Harry stealthily slipped behind the door and deposited himself at the desk. He realised that he never knew of his own feelings until he started talking to Albus. He definitely needed more people to talk to.

He waited Tom to come back from class and pretended nothing was amiss. They finally had some time to go to the courtyard when the afternoon was over. Harry flew on his broom while Tom sat in a shade with a book.

That night Harry went to sleep, dreaming of friendship and adventure.


	11. Chapter 11

Riddle apparated into the garden of Malfoy Manor. Familiar white peacocks scurried around him. They shone against the autumn moon like superfluous creatures that they are.

He walked into the west wing and straight to the study. The Malfoy patriarch hurriedly entered, swishing long cloak, not long after.

"Well, Malfoy?"

"It's done, my lord." Malfoy bowed his head stiffly.

"Something tells me that your exit didn't go smoothly as planned."

"The Confundus Charm placed by Vasley must have worn off. The undersecretary entered just as I was about to leave the office, so I had to Obliviate Wiltson as well."

"You brought unnecessary suspicion on yourself by taking too long. However, at least they will find no magical trace on Leach's body."

"It was a good riddance. It was such disgrace enough to have a Mudblood Prime Minister elected in office. The Anti-Discrimination Act was just insult to injury. How could Leach go about planning such abomination, made to target pure-bloods, thinking there will be no retribution."  
"You must remember that our previous minister was stupid enough to come up with a dementor breeding programme. Forgetting that dementors, however useful, are extremely unpopular with the general population. What I really concern me that we have no one adequate to recommend for the position."

Riddle walked towards the bookshelf continuing, "Do you see why I am putting so much effort in training and recruitment?"

Malfoy leaned against the fireplace. "There have been talks that you have gone… soft."

Riddle turned around with an amused expression at the blond man. "Is that so? I hope this isn't from Lucius, I thought I was his favourite professor."

"Of course, he has only the highest respects for his defence professor–. This has been about the raids. There haven't been one for months and you haven't been present in any since your post at Hogwarts."

"Really Abraxas? I thought the Wisengamot and Nobby Leach would have been enough on your plate. That aside, I thought you would be more perceptive than others to realise that our priority lie in getting more spies into the ministry. Especially, now there will be a new minister elected. For now, raids will serve only for training purposes. There is no need draw attraction when we still have much to gain from acting in secret."

Malfoy sought to change the subject, "I have the documents you have requested." He handed a handful of parchments to Riddle.

"Ah, Abraxas, you always knew how to brighten up the mood. Good job." Riddle reached the fireplace. "I'll be off, send my regards to your dear wife. Riddle Cottage."

* * *

In a flash of emerald green flames, Riddle landed in a much quainter household of Godric's Hollow. He went down to the dungeon to get rid of all the leftover potion ingredients. Then he settled down in an armchair going over the papers.

Cases of time-travel were protected with highest security that he couldn't get hold of the documented archives in the Time Room. It was quite fortuitous for Malfoy to find this document while searching Leach's office for the draft of the antidiscrimination proposal. He was sure his Death Eaters will be occupied for a while, tracking down all those involved.

Riddle skimmed over the files. Elosie Mintumble's case in the 1899 was really the only one instance that the public had knowledge that there was time magic involved behind the disappearance of the twenty-or-so witches and wizards. Since then, time-travel, experiments or otherwise, was permitted only for five hours back in time. Those ministry-approved cases were seemingly benign; what really hold Riddle's interest was of the unapproved experiments and the unintended accidents that happened since then.

In his excitement, Riddle forgot that he should be returning soon to Hogwarts. He glanced up to see the pitch-black window. The whole town had gone to sleep with only the streetlights illuminating the seemingly empty roads. Riddle used the cottage fireplace to avert detection as he returned to his living quarters.

* * *

The room oddly was fully lit, and he spotted a cushioned lump giving a violent twitch in the corner bed. Riddle contemplated for a moment whether to ignore this and go to his own bed. Then the figure executed a quite a telling roll across the bed.

"If you thought your cover was blown, you might as well come out and check who the intruder is."

"No need. I recognise that voice very well, thank you." A voice muttered underneath the covers.

"No need to sound so petulant. What are you doing, still awake?"

"Certainly not waiting for someone who decided to walk out on our chess game with no explanation other than 'I have important matters to attend to', because I should be quite used to this by now."

"Nice to hear that you are settling into a routine. Sometimes I wonder if you were secretly brought up by someone else, because I am definitely not the type to coddle a child."

Harry finally emerged from the sheets. "I was not coddled! I swear this is borderline neglect."

"Really, you should be satisfied merely with avoiding an orphanage, not to mention all the amenities that you enjoy."

"Like what? I don't see how I am so privileged when I see a castle full of people with actual parents and friends."

"You just don't realise all the dirty laundry all these wizarding families are hiding. If all you see are fairies and unicorns in their lives, you are wholly mistaken. You'll understand once you are older."

"Sometime I wish I was back in Godric's Hollow. Life was much simpler then."

Riddle paused exasperated. "What do you know about life? You are barely scraping along decade of experience." He really didn't know how to handle a child with existential crisis.

Riddle thought back to his own childhood. Aside from entire unpleasantness of his early life, what he could remember most vividly was rage. He was constantly deprived, of such bare necessities as decent food and clothing to opportunities to develop his potentials. He always knew he was above all others at the orphanage, but there was no tangible proof. If he didn't get that Hogwarts letter, he may have just combusted in defiance of his foul fortune.

He really thought Harry had better childhood compared to his. The child didn't go lacking on any resources. What he couldn't understand was the boy's insatiable need for friendship. He really didn't know where this weak notion came from. All his connections in Hogwarts were based on mutual need. He, of course, had his so-called friends in Slytherin but it came with unspoken agreement that he would be the future dark lord and the rest would be his closest in command. His time was dedicated to making a name for himself against his housemate's presumption on his blood status. Slytherins didn't have true friends, only allies for a common cause.

* * *

Harry interrupted his thoughts from his seat on the bed, "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, all the business was taken care tonight so I can go back to enjoying the long weekend."

"Good. I already planned a trip to Hogsmeade and double round of chess and Gobblestones."

Riddle felt something of a pattern from the conversation, but he was content to push it aside to get all the emotional matters out of the way.

"Couldn't think of a better way to spend a Saturday. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Good night, Harry."


	12. Chapter 12

The Start-of-Term Feast was now just a routine after four years. Nothing really stood out except that a boy from the Black family was sorted into a Gryffindor. It made the usually reserved Narcissa Black to cry out in surprise. The fifth-year prefect was the only other Black left in the castle. Riddle chuckled, imagining a much greater commotion that would have followed if Bellatrix was still in Hogwarts.

* * *

His first class was with the sixth years. It went as usual, Lucius showing off and gaining easy house points in front of the mixed group of the blatant sycophants and politely interested Slytherins.

Soon enough, it was second period and the nervous first-years stirred inside the classroom. First years were his favourite group in the castle, they were so eager to learn and so malleable to suggestion. He was amused to see another untameable black nest on the boy next to Sirius Black.

Once everyone took their seats in front of the blackboard, Riddle slunk to the middle of the classroom from his usual desk.

"Welcome to your first Defence-Against-the-Dark-Arts class. I am your professor, Tom Riddle. Now, who can tell me what you would be taught in Defence-Against-the-Dark-Arts?"

Everyone remained in anxious silence. Riddle smiled at the class, "Now no need to be shy, surely you would all have had expectation of what you would learn in a defence class."

The bushy-haired Gryffindor jotted arm in the air and yelled out, "Fighting dark wizards."

"That is certainly a part of it, Mister?"

"James Potter, professor." The boy flashed an easy grin.

"Good. Anyone else?"

"Fighting dark creatures."

"That's right, Mr. Black." The boy sitting next to Potter silently raised his eyebrows.

"I just couldn't help but notice the despair from some students towards your sorting." Riddle smirked at the child.

Black muttered darkly to himself, "Narcissa, of course."

Riddle continued to the rest of the class. "Like these two young gentlemen suggested, Defence-Against-the-Dark-Arts will rest on two facets: learning how to protect yourselves from dark creatures and wizards or witches. Each year you would gain knowledge on how to handle yourself during such encounter. This would involve learning how to identify these creatures, manipulating their weakness to emerge without harm and you would be using numerous spells to protect yourself and to attack your opponent. By the time you graduate, you would be very familiar with the concept of duelling."

Riddle went on to explain the difference between jinxes, hexes and curses, then he noticed a very familiar set of eyes from the intent crowd of students.

"Did anyone have a glance at the textbook?"

Most of the class nodded in agreement.

"Good. Can anyone tell me the incantation for Wand-Lighting Charm?"

Riddle stared intently at the girl who slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Lily Evans. Is it 'Lumos', sir?"

"That's correct, Miss Evans. Five points to Gryffindor. This is a basic spell to guide you once you find yourself in a place of darkness."

Riddle demonstrated the spell to the rest of the class. "Correct incantation and wand movement is essential to executing the spell. You may try practicing in pair and give each other feedback."

The rest of the class was spent observing the students and going around to correct their wrist movement. By the end, at least half of the class was successful in producing light from their wand tips.

"Don't fret if you haven't gotten around to illuminating your wands. We will have more time to practice during your next class."

Riddle excused the class and dropped down at his wide wooden desk instead of returning to his office.

He knew who Lily Evans was. The truth crept up with time without him realising. He never realised that he would be meeting Harry's future parents during his teaching career. Harry Potter. If Lily Evans was indeed the same Lily from the memories, James would be no other than the James Potter who just walked out jovially with his Gryffindor pals.

He felt cheated, he thought he wouldn't have to worry about encounter James or Lily for at least a several years, once the Heritage Test came up with no result.

Slowly, his thought moved back to Harry. He never talked to the boy about his past and Harry haven't asked first either. All the boy know would be from shared conversations where he explained Harry's past to Dumbledore, which was all a great farce.

He considered telling the child the truth. The thought was quickly scrapped away. Riddle himself had yet to understand the magical implication of interaction between Harry and his possible parents. Who knows what the boy may end up doing, especially while he is still obsessed with making friends.

Crowd of voices entered the classroom though the hallway and Riddle's respite was broken. It was lunch time and he still had four more classes to teach. For the first time in a while, he couldn't wait for the day to be over.

* * *

Riddle climbed up the stony stairs to his office where Harry was impatiently waiting.

"What kept you so long? Did someone get into trouble? Ooh. Did someone burst a Grindylow tank again?" Harry asked excited.

"Escaped creatures aren't a laughing matter. I had the first years anyways. Not much room to get into trouble there."

"Well then, what happened?"

"I… I thought I saw someone I recognise was all. It's not important." Riddle tried to wave away the conversation with a sombre expression.

"Oh. I'm sure everyone else is down at Great Hall enjoying their lunch. We should go and have our share as well."

Harry quickly left the office and Riddle followed wordlessly.

* * *

A/N: Finally! I'm happy to get through some substantial story progression. About the pairings, I have now much clearer plan on what to do. Thank you for all the input. I won't say which pairing it will be just yet, because spoilers and all. But I will make it clear in about eight-chapters-time ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Once the initial shock wore off, Riddle considered the technical implications of the situation. The heritage test obviously came up blank. However, James Potter would have been born by the time the test was taken and surely have been registered as the heir of Potter house. At the time, he assumed that the result was due to Harry's parents not being born. However, this revelation open doors to more sinister possibilities.

Time travel is quite a delicate field of magic which must be dealt with greatest caution. The most extreme consequences of time travel are un-births which happen to negate the disturbance in time, causing certain individuals to cease to exist from the changes brought on by the time traveller. So far there hasn't been any known cases of disappearances, but now that Harry has chance to meet his parents, if the interaction go wrong, Harry could surely make himself and others un-born in the future. Who's to say there aren't other long-term consequences of being displaced from one's original time period. If Harry was to grow up as he is now, what would happen if Lily and James decide to have a child, there would be two Harry Potters existing in the same universe… or would there?

Riddle was glad that he made haste in transferring Augustus Rookwood into the Department of Mysteries from his original placement at Magical Transportation. It was quite useful to have an insider monitoring the Floo Network, however, one has to make some sacrifices for a gain and Rookwood does still have connections to the department. Theus seemed like he would be worthy of the cause, maybe he could ask Rookwood to arrange a meeting. His death eaters were growing weary at his 'side project' concerning the Time Room. He could read it in their eyes, obviously none voiced their concerns.

Rookwood was very useful in feeding information for his research. There was of course the pesky secrecy vow that he had to bypass, but it wasn't an impossible feat.

* * *

Rifts in space-time can be caused by strong collision of magic. He has heard that the Unspeakables had a field day after the famous duel between Grindelwald and Dumbledore. When such rift is made, 'time-matter' is released to the surrounding area, which can be captured and used to fuel the time-turners. He made several trips to the Time Chamber under the disguise of various of ministry officials after hours. There he saw large quantities of time turners lined along a huge array of shelves, all spelled under Hour-Reversal Charm. He wasn't interested in the device itself, but rather, the golden content inside. He would have to devise a new spell if he was to send Harry back into the future. It was unavoidable. Yes, Harry was an interesting child to have around, even setting aside the fact that he contains a soul fragment of Lord Voldemort, but according to his own theory, Harry's mere presence in the past would be making space-time continuum more unstable.

Truthfully Riddle really hasn't thought of temporal paradoxes when he decided to keep the child. Harry was just another addition to his other pretty trinkets containing his soul albeit with an interesting past. He didn't know how to send the child back anyway and still doesn't. There was no use thinking about the could have and the could have been. Riddle wasn't quite set on sending Harry back before, but now that he has seen James and Lily in his defence class, he knew that the matter was set on stone. He would send the child back and life would return to how it was. He would be more focused on capturing the ministry inside out, furthering his agenda, have more time to spend on his recruits and go on raids. Everything would be as should be. And looking back, it was quite absurd that he raised a child for eight, nearly nine years. Riddle for one never thought he would have any dealings with children once he left the dreaded orphanage.

There was a strange empty feeling inside of his chest. He was reminded of the day he had to bury his friend Nagini. Nagini was a plain garden snake but she provided the reprieve he truly needed from his miserable life. He never had another snake since then. The feeling of loss was only sated once he saw Billy Stubbs' rabbit hanging from the rafters.

He would focus on his research and send Harry back before Harry's next birthday in July, when he would yet turn eleven, just in time to start Hogwarts. Riddle thought it would be weird not being part of it all. Harry was practically counting down then days since he was seven. At least for the boy, he now has less than a year left to go. Riddle buried his head in his hands and summoned a pot of steaming hot tea.

* * *

The door of Riddle's office slammed open and a untameable mop of hair jumped in.

"Did you miss me?"

Riddle quickly relaxed his features, showing nothing was amiss.

"How was your meeting with Dumbledore?" Riddle asked tiredly.

"It was good, I had some lemon crumpets, they were a treat!" Harry replied as he took a seat opposite to Riddle.

"I still do not understand how you are so close to that old coot," Riddle complained as usual.

"Albus only just started greying, you know. At least, whenever I look for him, the headmaster is always in his office."

Riddle ignored the jibe and put on amused expression, "So is Dumbledore your favourite professor in the castle?"

"Not telling," Harry grinned and shoot up to grab his copy Hogwarts: A History from the shelves and returned to the table.

"Haven't you read this book twice already?"

"I'm trying to memorise everything since I'm going to actually start learning here soon."

"Well, it is a useful book, too bad it was published after I left Hogwarts," came a genial reply.

"Did you do much exploring? I think I'll try to explore every corner of the castle once I get a wand, learn actual spells, and people finally deem it safe for me to wonder around and not usher me back to your office whenever I'm caught standing by myself."

"It is for your own protection. I am quite gland that my other colleagues are sensible in terms of security. As for my own student life, I can say I knew far more about the secrets that lay in this castle than any other."

"I guess you won't be telling."

"All in good time. Perhaps when you are older," Riddle paused. He knew that conversation will never come since Harry will be leaving. "Just stay clear of the pipes."

"Oh, do I smell a lead? I must put it on my list of places to explore," Harry said excitedly.

"For the record, I have given a warning."

"Mmmhmm. Yup. Perfectly clear," Harry replied as he pulled out a notepad. After some wild scribbling, Harry returned to his book cheerfully.

Riddle grabbed some assignments and started marking and the two sat in pleasant silence.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait. This is a far later update than I first expected. Just life in general. But here it is :)

I've been very indecisive on how to take the story. The ending itself is pretty clear, there's so many ways to reach it so I scraped some ideas trying to make the story flow more logically.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sir Harry Riddle, make his last strike at the invisible book eating monster Novellabellum!" exclaimed Harry as he jabbed the end of his broom in mid-air. The portraits gasped in the background with shared excitement.

Harry quickly threw up a parchment from his pocket. "Finally, you reveal your weakened form in death, Confringo!" The thin paper burst in hundreds of pieces and swirled in air and dissolved on the marble steps.

The stairs exploded in clapping. "Thank you, thank you. Now I am indeed worthy of my title of a Knight." Harry made a mock bow grinning from ear to ear.

"That was very good."

"Most splendid."

"Visit us again, dear knight." Voices followed down the stairs and Harry got ready to retreat to his usual second floor.

"Of course. I'll try to think up of something more interesting for next time. Bye all," the boy replied back as he reached the empty corridor.

"I completely missed the part where there was meant to be smoke after the parchment was ripped," Harry grumbled to himself. "It should be much easier with a wand. At least I did manage to do it before the parchment fell to the ground. Yup." It was pretty fun practicing magic with the portraits. They were much more responsive to his antics than Tom who thought Harry has gotten too old for pretend games. But he was going to enjoy a bit more for now. It's wasn't like he would have time to get an empty corridor by himself once classes start anyway and it did severe as some motivation to practice some magic. What should his next performance be on? He already did his trick with the water puddle–.

"Hey, James wait up."

A small hand grabbed Harry's shoulder. He swung around to meet eye to eye with a dark-haired Gryffindor boy with pale grey eyes.

"Wait, you're not James. Or did you decide to change your eyes to match Lily's?" The rude boy craned his head towards the bright green eyes, blinking owlishly.

Harry shoved the other's arm away unamused and straightened up. "I'm Harry, not James, whoever that is."

"No need to sulk. I'm Sirius, by the way," Sirius grinned unashamedly and extended out his hand.

Harry sighed as shook the boy's arm in a handshake. "So, is this James friend of yours?"

"Yeah. Best mate in all of Hogwarts. We were just about to go to History of Magic when James just took off without me."

"What friend that is."

"Hey. James is a cool guy. He's just a bit obsessed with this girl called Lily. I mean she's pretty and all. But James got it really bad."

"I see… Well. See you around," Harry tried to extract himself from the conversation.

"Yeah. See you… Wait, which house are you in? I don't think I've seen you in any of the first year classes."

"Um. I'm not actually attending Hogwarts at the moment."

"You must be Professor Riddle's young ward," Sirius exclaimed then lowered his voice. "Does he really–"

Harry quickly cut in, "Have two horns that he keeps under disillusionment charm, have a full-grown pet dragon, doesn't require and food or sleep, go insane every full moon? No."

Sirius guffawed, "You know how rumours go, we're all just trying to have some fun in this dingy castle. Hope I'll see you in Gryffindor next year." He gave a ridiculous wink and walked off.

There in the middle of the corridor, Harry was left on the same spot, except he would have to walk towards the boy to reach the office, which was decidedly awkward. He kept himself rooted to the spot until the boy was nowhere from sight.

"That was very weird, even for a Thursday afternoon. I wonder who that James fellow is. He must really look like me for his best friend to get confused. We could be like a long-lost relative or something."

* * *

Once Harry was down at the Great Hall for dinner, he subtly moved his body towards the Gryffindor table. There were hundreds of students all sitting there with red and gold ties. Harry adjusted his glasses to see beyond the seventh row. After squinting his eyes several times, he gave up the prospect and turned to Tom.

"Do you know of this boy called James?"

"There are three James is this school. You would need to be more specific than that," Riddle gazed at the child with sudden suspicion.

"I think he is in Gryffindor and he has a friend called Sirius."

"Ah. James Fleamont Potter. How do you know of him?"

"I just bumped into Sirius who thought I was James. You were probably teaching fourth years then. Do we really look that similar?"

"One can say you share uncanny likeness in terms of appearance. But I have heard no talks of any Potter child going missing, if that's what you are wondering."

"Right. My parents died in some sort of tragedy and you weren't able to get any traces of their identity. But we could be like a distant relative. Didn't you say that all old wizarding families are practically all related?"

"Yes. If you count ten, twenty generation back is worth mentioning." Riddle looked hard at the child and said, "I think it will be best if you avoid James Potter and his crowd. That boy was the first in his year to get himself into detention. Always up to some mischief and getting himself into trouble."

"You know everything you tell me to stay away from is always loaded with some sort of excitement."

There was just innocent curiosity in the eyes looking back at Riddle. He wondered if this attachment to one's blood relative an unavoidable matter. He couldn't fault the boy. Riddle's own obsession to his blood line consumed much of his childhood. And for the boy, he will have no other chance to meet his father.

"I take it back. You're getting old enough to decide what sort of person you should associate with."

"I'll take it as a yes and a no. Funny that I haven't even met him and you're getting all protective on me."

"It's not like you listen to what I say, regardless. If I would have it all my way, you won't be having those afternoon teas with a certain person."

"Yes. Yes. Just trust me to know what I am doing."

"We'll see about that," Riddle said sagely.


	15. Chapter 15

There in a brightly lit dungeon, sat a wizard in an armchair, drumming on the wooden arm. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ _Tap._ _Tap._ 'Any minute now.'

The clock hand on the wall pointed two to seven. All that months of research would come down to that empty cage, gleaming gold and suspended against the grey stone walls.

Riddle opened his eyes to frantic flapping of a wings against the metal wires. He smiled at the white dove bleeding helplessly and stood up to grab at the body. The gaping wound was at the exact place he casted a slashing charm precisely last week. He could feel the creature's heart beating furiously against his fingers. It was still alive, protesting for its next breath. Riddle whispered at the bird and the cage was again empty.

It turned out good as his expectations. His spell brought the bird right on time and what's more, it was alive but still bleeding. It suggested no time had past for the bird itself since it was gone last Sunday. This time it would reappear a months later from now. He didn't have time to experiment for long as a year. It wasn't ideal, but he would have to satisfy with the six months he had left and trust in his abilities.

* * *

Just as he entered the kitchen, he remembered his blood caked hands. Riddle turned the tap on and watched the liquid going down the drain. Even with Scourgify, it wasn't quite enough as the physical sensation of washing.

Drying his hands, Riddle glided into the sitting room where Harry was fast asleep on the rug, in front of the fire. He leaned down and as he picked the boy up, the stuffed toy rat dropped to the floor. He levitated the fluffy rodent back into Harry's arm to join the toy stag.

Riddle made to climb up the stairs but felt a shift in his arms.

"If you are awake, you'd better have dinner," said Riddle as he dropped the boy on his feet. He turned back to the kitchen are brought back plate of roasted chicken and vegetables with a basket of bread.

When Riddle looked up from the dinner table, the boy was still standing on the spot.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm cold. Don't feel like moving an inch."

Riddle casted a warming charm on the boy. "You know, you could have at least gone upstairs and grabbed a sweater."

"I was perfectly comfortable when I was in front of the fire. Didn't feel the need," said Harry, sitting down on the table. "It smells really good, as always, I guess. Is there anything you're bad at?" Harry grinned.

"I haven't had the opportunity to find out."

"Hardy har har. You're just used to getting compliments."

"Sometimes, one can't help oneself but be brilliant," Riddle smirked back.

"I won't argue as long as you're feeding me, mmhmm." Harry stuffed a piece of potato in his mouth.

The more he looked at Harry, the resemblance with the Potter child became more apparent.

James Potter had gained a reputation for himself as some sort of a loveable menace. Riddle knew that McGonagall was secretly enjoying the pranks in her class. It was innocent enough. However, he wasn't amused when his own classroom turned bright turquoise against the garish pink school robes. He was appalled at himself for being relieved that his own robes stayed black. He only remembered that he had a spell repellent charm on his cloak once the confusion died out. Even after the classroom returned to it's usual grey shade, no-one would concentrate on the ways to treat a werewolf bite. The class was bust and Gryffindors left with twenty less points than they entered with.

Riddle focused back on Harry, who have now moved on to his treacle tart. "Have you finished doing your mathematics questions?"

"I have, but were they really necessary? It's meant to be the holidays."

"The classes start on Monday."

"I know, but I don't go to any classes."

"Then it negates your argument that you deserve the same holiday period as a student who is attending Hogwarts."

"Okay. Okay. But I still find them pretty boring. Are you sure you use these with magic?"

"I think I have explained when I first started making you do these that when you do certain complex magic, it's much efficient to imbed runic circles or lines into an object that you do not have to use as much energy."

"But what does it mean?"

"Take for example that pot, it can produce a perfectly well made soup when you just put the ingredients in. But to do that, it needs a slicing charm, a temperature regulation charm and a stirring charm. If you spell it normally, you would have to spell the pot every time. But if you imbed the spell, you won't have to do it twice. You need to know math, by extension, numerology to know where to position spells so they do not interact with each other and where the spells would work in relation to the object." Riddle stared back at the vacant eyes, "For most things, you wouldn't have to go into much detail, but something like cooking, requires a particular skill. "

Harry gave an uncertain look. "At least one of us know what they're doing. Right?"

"You're only ten, you'll know all this in time."

"But you're always complaining that students take so long becoming competent in using their wands that you have no choice but to do mostly theory for first years and it takes at least three years for students to able to learn something essential as Protego."

"Yes. But it wasn't that different for my time. It's just my perspective as a teacher that makes me say such things. Don't put much weight onto it and just focus on what you can do now."

"What if I don't do well in class? What if I fail Hogwarts? Doesn't the other kids get home-schooled?"

"Every child gets their first wand once they turn eleven. That's the law. There's isn't much room to build up an advantage in terms of performing magic. Of course, you can get familiar with the different spells and practice writing if you want to hand in any adequate piece of essay for your homework. From my personal experience, most first years only glance at their textbook before their first class. Few, read front to back. Not that you should be aiming low."

"Right. I guess that's half reassuring. I'll try to be focused in classes. It's not like there is much excitement going on at Hogwarts. The whole, post-Grindelwald, decades of peace and everything."

"Yes. And who else but James Potter and other bunch of pranksters to keep Hogwarts on its toes."

"It's weird that I still haven't met him, while everyone's mentioning how much we look alike."

"You live in a large castle. It would be unlikely if you think you'll bump in by chance. You might as well wait around for the first year defence class to finish, if you're that obsessed about it."

"I'm not obsessed. It's just you and all the other staff members bringing it up."

"If you say so."

"You would be at least interested as well if you knew that there was someone out there that looks just like you."

Riddle recalled that one other person that looked exactly like himself. Their exchange didn't end quite well for the other party. "I guess. Your interest is perfectly warranted."

"Good. Glad to clear that up," Harry finally managed to smile back.

* * *

A/N: The beginning of the last chapter was bit of a cringe but I guess it made me write this chapter more quickly. Haha...

Harry is much harder to write. Just me having no idea how children are supposed to sound like.

And we have a dark lord with no regards to research ethics or any other ethical matters I guess. At least that's a characteristic trait. Growing up without abuse and with Riddle made Harry too mature. I hope he does sound more like canon once he is older, probably too late for now X)

And Slithy is Tom. I mean why not. It's probably because I perceive Tom as a jealous/possessive type, just has to have a symbol of himself there as well amongst the other toys, not that he knows about the Marauders. Also I guess this fic is sort of a coming of age for Tom, as well as Harry. Tom being less of a killer and more humane by living with Harry. Yup. And I won't mention the spoiler bits.

Thank you for the reviews ;)


	16. Chapter 16

"Good morning, Madam Pince. I have permission to be here in case you're wondering," said Harry to the librarian guarding the entrance from the oak table. Madam Pince merely peered up from her book and gestured the boy inside.

"Right. I'll run along now, I mean walk, because this is a library."

Harry silently stepped into the potion section. It dominated a substantial part of the library and Harry could see several students standing along the row of shelves, with their nose stuck in some thick book.

'I'm definitely not looking forward to that,' thought Harry as he saw one student flipping own copy frantically, pulling apart his blond hair.

"Right. Section H is here. H.E, H.I.L, H.I.P. Hipworth, Glover. Found it!" Harry immediately shushed himself sheepishly and pulled out the copy of 'Potion Ingredients, From Garden to Forest'.

"Severus, do you want to start on the potions assignment we just got from Slughorn?" came a soft voice going past him.

Turning around, there was a girl he would describe as to be the prettiest in all of Hogwarts. She had flaming red with almond green eyes. She definitely looked nicer than Narcissa Black who was constantly spoken of amongst the Slytherins.

"Hey."

"What do you want Potter?" The girl sighed out as she faced Harry, her expression softened once her eyes came with contact with the same shade of green.

Harry felt a weird wave of familiarity. Maybe if he had a sister it might feel something like this. Maybe his own mother had green eyes as well, and this was why. It felt something like nostalgia.

Their moment of shared silence was broken by a sneering boy with sleek black hair. "If you're going to pretend to be someone else, it's not enough to just change your eyes, Potter."

"I don't think this is Potter, Severus," said the girl. "I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry Riddle. Nice to meet you," Harry extended out his hand.

Lily carefully received the handshake. "I think I heard about you from the upper years. You used to sit in Professor Riddle's defence class, right?"

"Yup. I was only deemed worthy to leave once I turned eight, though, I was mostly stuck in his office until this year. I guess I'm getting more freedom since I'll be a student next year."

"I'm in Gryffindor and Severus is in Slytherin. If you need any help settling in, you can come to us next year," said Lily as she gently nudged Severus. "Right, Severus?"

"Yes, Riddle, if you are unfortunate as to end up in Slytherin," the boy responded with a dour expression.

"Thank you. Hopefully I'll be fine by myself. Say, what is being in Gryffindor like?"

"Oh. I guess everyone is nice. But there are some complete prats like James Potter who just wouldn't leave me and Severus alone. Sorry for the confusion before."

"No, it's alright. It seems like these days I am always getting mistaken for him."

"Another thing if you're considering Gryffindor, we have a really nice common room. Definitely much better than Slytherin's one. From what Severus told me, it's completely underwater. Imagine, no sunlight, living somewhere so gloomy. No offence, Severus."

"You wouldn't be welcomed inside anyway," the boy muttered darkly.

Lily narrowed her eyes at Severus then her features rested back to its usual pleasantness. "But, I guess having the giant squid swim by the windows would be pretty awesome."

She then asked Harry, "Do you know which house you want to be in?"

"I guess Slytherin? Tom, I mean Professor Riddle, has been saying that it's the best house in Hogwarts, but he's obviously biased. I guess the sorting house will know best where I would fit in."

"Living in the dorm with the other girls is quite nice. I miss my parents and Tuney, my sister, but I'm glad to have come here. There is just so much to learn. You'll definitely enjoy it, regardless of your house."

"Well, you never know, maybe I will see you in Gryffindor next year," said Harry as he smiled brightly.

"We'd better get prepared for out next class. It was nice talking to you, Harry," she said and gave harry a warm smile.

"Me too. I'll say hi when I see you around."

"Bye, Harry." Lily gave a small wave.

"Bye."

Harry left the pair and returned to Madam Pince.

"I would like to borrow this book, please."

The librarian waved her wand and silver sparks dissolved into the cover. "You are to return to this book within thirty days. Good bye," She said dismissively.

"Thank you," Harry replied and left through the open doors, climbed the usual stairs back into the empty office and settled on his usual seat in front of the wooden desk.

He read to his heart's content until he was inevitably disrupted by Tom to have lunch.

* * *

Harry was ready to go to sleep by the time Riddle came back from the patrols.

"Good night," the boy's voice barely escaped his sheets.

"I caught some students out of bed tonight." Riddle tried to engage Harry into a conversation.

Harry rolled onto his stomach and lifted his head lazily at Riddle.

"Who was it? Was it Malfoy and his goons again? It's not like it matters if it was one of your Slytherins. You always let them off."

"Ah, tonight it was a different set of students. I would have handed them off to Filch as per usual, but our recent attention with one of the individuals has resulted with arranging a detention with myself."

"Is it James Potter? Don't you practically see him all the time in your class?"

"I just seized this opportunity to see you two, face to face, in a same room."

"Right, so this for your own personal amusement. Fine. What time is the detention?"

"Eight o'clock. In my office, on the other side of this door. Can't have my students wandering around after curfew again."

"So you say. You only find rules convenient when they are to your benefit."

"But, don't we all. I wonder how much of a rule abiding student you would be, once you start Hogwarts. Would I be seeing perfect behaviour from you? Because what I've seen so far, I shouldn't be expecting much in terms of good behaviour."

"You'll just have to find out. I could be the one that wins my house the House Cup," Harry retorted with a smile.

"Long as you end up in Slytherin, I won't have any hesitation in awarding you ridiculous amount of house points," Riddle responded with a snicker then he quickly faltered.

"Like what you're doing with Malfoy?" Harry snorted out loud. "I wouldn't want to be accused of favouritism."

"Yes. Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?"


	17. Chapter 17

The clock hand moved to eight. Harry finally put down the book he couldn't concentrate on for the last five minutes.

He slowly got up and opened the door to the corridors where he saw a group of boys going inside Riddle's office.

'Well, Tom did want some amusement,' thought Harry as he stood in front of the iron handle.

The door dramatically swung open to "… be doing lines."

"Sorry to interrupt professor. Oh my, I never would have thought there would be any students here tonight," Harry laid it on thick, not even trying to keep the false pretence out of his voice. "Who do we have here? Gryffindors! Is this Sirius, I see? My, my. May I get a formal introduction to everyone else?"

Tom quietly rolled his eyes.

Sirius was quick to respond, "James, it's your doppelganger!" He addressed the boy with Harry's tuff of untameable black hair and the characteristic round lenses.

"What do you know! When I heard the rumours I thought it to be an elaborate prank of some kind. The whole school trying to get at me for my renowned fame. Now, I know better." With a grand pause, "I am James Potter. This here is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and last but not least, Peter Pettigrew. What would be your name, my dear chap?"

"I am Harry. Harry Riddle for convenience sakes, since I am a long-lost orphan, out in the world with no one but our dear Professor Riddle to depend on to keep me off the street."

James caught on the playful mood. "Such tragedy, my heart breaks at your lamentable state. An orphan! Fate has been so unkind. But from what I see today, could it be that I may be your long-lost cousin? We could be twins for all I know."

"That's enough Mr. Potter." The crackpot atmosphere melted away with Tom's stern voice.

"Professor, you must see the resemblance," James interjected.

"I have done a heritage test on Harry at Gringotts and it came back as negative for all wizarding lines in Britain."

"Must be foreign, eh," Sirius grabbed at Harry's shoulder. "The similarities. It's so uncanny, don't you agree Remus?"

"I think it's undeniable to anyone with half an eye. Exact same features, except of course for the eyes."

"I agree," the round boy with scruffy brown hair said timidly.

"So, what are you doing here on this fine night, away from your dorm room?" asked Harry.

"Nothing serious, just our quartet walking the yonder halls and getting caught," James replied innocently.

"Students being outside during curfew is a serious matter, especially for first years. I wouldn't say it was a spontaneous act either judging by how you tried to cram four of you into one invisibility cloak."

"Caught us there, professor," said James.

"It wouldn't happen again, sir" Remus tried to absolve the situation.

"Now that we're all well acquainted, we should get back to the matter of your detention. Each of you are to write 'I will not wonder around during curfew' hundred times on your parchment." Riddle conjured four quills and four set of chairs around the wooden desk and gestured at the boys to start on their task. "As for you Harry, you can choose to sit down and read silently or go back inside."

"I'll stay if no one minds."

"Of course not, almost-James," said Sirius as he dipped his quill into the pot of ink.

"Right." Harry picked up a random book from the pile on the desk and sat at his usual spot.

Harry opened the book and went on observing the boys sitting in front of him. Remus was the tallest of the group with coarse brown hair and pale green eyes. Peter was stout in comparison and had blue eyes. Sirius, he had met before. James looked just like himself as no one forgot to mention. Maybe even Tom won't be able to them apart if they had their eyes closed. He somehow felt wistful. James Potter had parents he himself would never have. Coming summer, James would go back to back to his parents and relatives who would all resemble him in some ways. No matter how much Harry may exactly look like James, he would never be a part of it. His childhood bitterness was about to rear its head. Harry quashed down his feelings with a forced smile.

* * *

The scratching of the parchments went on for another twenty or so minutes. James was the last to finish, obviously distracted by Harry sitting across him.

Riddle dismissed the boys. As they were leaving, James turned to Harry, "I wouldn't exactly call it nice, but it was interesting meeting you. Why don't talk again some time?"

He could hear Sirius on the other side of the door, saying, "James Potter trying to have an actual conversation?"

Harry said, "yes", and the door closed shut.

"So, is that what you were expecting?" Harry asked causally.

"I wasn't really expecting anything. I simply wanted to be there when you two would finally meet. Although your antics gave a flare to what may have been a simple meeting."

"I did it just for you, since you sounded like you were expecting something out of it. Maybe like us two starting a prank war or something."

"No, that was truly beyond expectations as I did not have anything in mind."

"Okay then. Just one thing. What was that before?"

"What was what?" Riddle pretended to fail notice.

"When you totally ruined the performance, after James said we could be related."

"I just wanted to make sure that Mr. Potter do not have any wrong ideas regarding your heritage."

"You could have said it in a different manner. Is that such a bad thing? Me being related to James Potter?" Harry suddenly seemed vexed.

"No. Not really. James Potter is the only child in the Potter bloodline, they would surely welcome another addition to the family."

"You probably won't let me go. Would you? Even if I was found to be related to the Potters."

Riddle stared at the uncomfortable truth. But the child belonged to him in all matters that no Potter would be able to replicate. He was the boy's guardian. The boy was his horcrux. The boy had part of his soul.

Just as Riddle was about to respond, Harry said, "Sorry. I was just in a bad mood. I couldn't help thinking about no matter how alike we look, we would never live similar lives. Forget what I said." He walked out to their quarters next door and left Riddle in his office.

Riddle felt a sense of regret; for what exactly, he didn't know.


	18. Chapter 18

By the end of the year, James and Harry had built up an odd, but somewhat expected, quaint friendship. On weekends, he would more often than not, join James going on walks around the castle on several occasions; visiting the giant squid, climbing the astronomy tower, and getting inside the kitchen.

Harry felt like he did belong in the little group, housing James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. The only downside was receiving the same disapproving look whenever he caught sight of Lilly Evans. The only party that seemed to approve the whole situation wholeheartedly was Dumbledore.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in silence in his large open study. Fawkes has just hatched from his egg, trying to climb the golden perch. The red, orange feathers were in fluffy disarray that reminded Dumbledore of the boy, Harry.

He was genuinely surprised when Tom Riddle had brought a child to his interview all those years ago. It seemed like a farfetched but elaborate cover to present himself as a changed man. Dumbledore had decided to keep Tom close and see how the play would turn out, rather than turn down his offer to teach.

Now after four years, he was beginning to hope that Tom is changing for the better. There was no incident with breach in students' safety. He was hearing less and less of the Death Eaters as the Tom's employment at the castle continued. It could be just that Tom was biding his time. Dumbledore wondered if the time of peace has gotten even himself near-sighted to any awaiting dangers.

There in his office, Dumbledore had initially befriended the boy to keep eye on Tom by proxy. However, it didn't take long for him to fall under the boyish charms, just like his members staff and others that have come in contact with the child. He truly believed that they have forged a friendship far stronger than his initial motives.

The boy was unusually cheerful from a young age, quite opposite to Tom, who was quite a prickly pear to put it mildly. At moments, he could sense some genuine fondness between the pair. Had Harry managed to thaw even a heartless monster, capable of horrific acts?  
But then again, wasn't Albus Dumbledore once capable of beyond horrific acts?

Harry had on several occasions reminded him of his sister, Ariana. Of course, they looked nothing alike, with Ariana's blond hair and blue eyes. But when Harry would smile back at him, he would get a glimpse of what he once had, gone, by his own hands. With greater reminders to his long-lost past, Albus started seeing a reflection of himself in Tom Riddle, a foolish young man, unable to escape the allure of proving himself to the world, ready to mould it as he saw fit. Brilliant at everything, but with a blind eye to the horrific consequences of his would-become plans. A man who once had someone dear that was lost in delusions of power and grandeur.

Ever since the day at Wool's Orphanage, Dumbledore was rightfully suspicious of the boy full of hatred and menace, with power of doing great harm. He believed it was his duty to watch out for any trouble that may brood in the castle. Then, once Tom had gotten better at forging an attractive mask, Dumbledore was constantly triggered with an image of his once best friend who have long since became his worst nightmare.

However, his worry turned into a wish that he would be proven wrong than proven right for sake of Harry. That there was a man with a soul still capable of love, that could form friendship beyond the matters of age.

* * *

Harry walked passed the stony gargoyles for his afternoon tea. There was as usual, the steaming hot teapot, gliding on the desk pouring tea into the carefully placed cups. Today, there was biscuits of all sorts, arranging themselves neatly onto a small pile. It never got old watching the tea pot elaborate movements, almost colliding into a pile of parchment or bottle of ink, going around the rim of their tea area.

"How is your afternoon going, professor?"

"Very well, thank you my boy. It has been a quiet afternoon, ever since the examiners left this morning. Would you say the same?"

"Yes. Even Tom seemed a bit stressed out yesterday. We ended up relaxing whole morning playing chess. I'm still getting my head around to the fact that tomorrow we have the End-of-Term Feast and that means I'll be studying in Hogwarts in less than three months."

"It feels as if no time has gone by since our first meeting in this very room, however, you have grown into such a fine young lad that Hogwarts will be proud to have as a student."

"Thank you," said Harry. "Tom suggested taking the train back to London with the other students. I think it's meant to be all symbolic, like leaving Hogwarts and re-entering as an actual student and all that. And we're going on a trip during the summer to celebrate and everything."

"I wish you very best for a pleasant holiday and come back safely to the castle."

"I hope you have a nice holiday as well. I guess you'll be staying at Hogwarts as usual. Do you ever feel like leaving the castle and doing something else, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, my boy. It just so happens that I have been teaching and managing Hogwarts for so long that now the castle feels as if it's part of myself. I expect, when the time comes, I will be retiring as Dippet did, due to his old age."

"Well. It won't be a good long while after I graduate then."

They spent the rest of the afternoon recounting all the interesting events during the exam. The one involving Stephine Auburn was positively outlandish. Once the tea had gotten cold, it was time for Harry to return to his room.

* * *

A/N: Now we're back to a somewhat laid-back chapter that I'm less worried about cluttering it with my comment. I think I have gotten used to writing Harry because describing Dumbledore is by far the hardest to do. Haha. It didn't help that he doesn't really do funny banters.

Thank you for all the advice, thoughts, opinions, and feedback on errors :D It really does help me a lot with the writing process.

And kudos to my guest reader who picked up a mistake on chapter 7 :)


	19. Chapter 19

Gryffindor had good chance this year in winning the house cup with McGonagall's niece winning them the Quidditch cup. However, it wasn't enough to make up for all the points they also lost during the year. Many of the students at the table threw hostile glances at the first-year boys. James and Sirius managed to smile sheepishly against all the complaints while Peter tried to make himself small as possible.

As everyone expected, the house cup went to Ravenclaw. All round, it was a very close call this year with Slytherin just behind by ten points. Riddle thought that if he were only up to date with the recent points, he could have easily won them another house cup, following the row of three other consecutive ones.

* * *

The next day, Riddle got himself and Harry ready as soon as possible to avoid the gaggle of seventh year who would be having their graduation ceremony. They clambered onto one of the many boats lined up to take the students. The lake was peaceful, reflecting the castle like a mirror. The whole scenery was complete with clam sky and the occasional drifting clouds. It was almost soothing as he sat in silence with harry, gliding slowly across the lake.

Naturally, they were the first to arrive at Hogsmeade station. It was a quaint little building, away from the magical village, not true to its namesake. The whole area was covered with trees for miles around and only other feature apart from the Black Lake was the train in front of them.

"Wow, this is something," said Harry, mesmerised by the hulking red machine with billowing puff of steam.

For Riddle the train always meant both beginning and the end; the start of freedom and the start of containment; the year of possibility and the summer of inescapable sound of death. He replied, "Yes, it is."

"Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"If we did start taking the train from the year I started working, you would have gotten very bored of the train rides by the time you start school. Also, the students do not appreciate having professor on board the train. On that note, we should find somewhere away from all the potential drama."

They settled in one of the compartments after Harry got a good look at the front and back of the train.

"Now that I think about it, didn't I have a red toy train when I was young?"

"It should still be in your box of old toys at the Hollow with all the broken crayons and wooden blocks and who knows what."

"Right. I wonder why I didn't take it to Hogwarts."

"You had a phase where you were trying to be mature, using big words and not playing with your toys. Although, it was negated by the fact that you decided to take all your soft animals."

"I like them there when I go to sleep."

"It's your choice."

Harry turned back to the window, watching the happy faces milling around the side of the train and getting on board.

The pair exchanged casual talks on potential candidates for next year's Quidditch captain when the compartment door slid open.

"Sorry, we couldn't find any other seats…" the girl faltered when she realised who the inhabitants were.

"Come in Miss Evans and you, Mr. Snape. We wouldn't want you standing the whole ride."

Harry quickly got up and took a seat next to Riddle. "You can take the seat opposite, Lily," Harry said apologetically. Riddle raised his eyebrows at the statement.

Lily and Severus reluctantly dragged their suitcases inside, they were then levitated by Riddle onto the racks.

Once everyone settled down, Riddle addressed Harry. "I didn't know you were acquainted with Miss Evans."

"We had an encounter at the library sometime during the year and I got mistaken for James as usual," Harry laughed awkwardly.

"Yes, and we ran into each other few times after that before–,"

Harry turned even more apologetic.

Lily gave a huge sigh, "Harry, you can't expect me to welcome the fact that you are friends with someone who tease me and call my friends rude names in public."

"I'm sorry, but for what it's worth, I am trying to prevent it from happening."

"Distracting Black and Potter every time we come face to face isn't enough. If you wanted us to stay as friends, you should have stood up for what you thought was right."

"I understand now."

The tension between the two kept all four stewed in silence until the compartment door was opened for the second time.

"Hello professor," James said jovially. "When I heard that Harry was here, I didn't expect there to be Evans and Snivellus."

Lily made to stand up heatedly, but Harry beat her to it.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said, while smiling apologetically.

Harry pushed the crowd of boys away from the small compartment in a hurry and shut the sliding door with a definite bang.

Riddle considered the girl and the boy sitting in front of him. Lilly was still fuming while Severus had a weary expression on his face. The pair was a very odd match. It was rare to see Slytherin and Gryffindor having open friendship. Much rarer for a Slytherin with a Muggle-born witch. He wondered how the rest of his snakes was responding to such association. A fallout would be inevitable judging by the boy's demeanour.

Riddle decided to do some probing. "You have done remarkably well this year, Miss Evans. Especially with your practical exams, despite your blood status."

The boy flinched a little. Of course, Riddle had never mentioned anything of the sort in class.

"Thank you, professor. However, I don't see how my performance has any relation to my parentage," said Lily.

Riddle could read all the anger and frustration being fuelled towards him. "It makes all the difference in the wizarding world. They are many who think that those with muggle-blood taint the very society we live in. At least, your friend in Slytherin will be familiar with this notion. Now, what do you think Mr. Snape?"

Severus looked positively horrified with the situation.

"Come now, you must have some sort of opinion," Riddle tsked.

"I– I think Lily is perfectly fine who she is."

He knew the boy had deflected the question but let the matter go, at least the girl seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Thanks, Sev."

"Spoken like a true friend." Riddle smiled forebodingly, Lily kept glaring while Severus was apprehensive.

* * *

After having a long conversation, Harry dragged James and Sirius back to his compartment.

"Remember–"

"We got it, little-James."

"Fine, if this doesn't work out–."

"We can't be friends. Don't worry." James winked at him.

Harry open the door. "Sirius and James has something to say."

"Right. Snape. We won't curse you and you won't curse us," said Sirius.

"And we won't insult you either, so you'd better do the same."

"It includes Remus and Peter, but we're the ones doing most of the work, so here we are."

Severus tried to slap the hand away but James gabbed it in a handshake.

"I guess we have a deal. Good bye everyone. Nice seeing you Lily."

The pair quickly exited and Harry sat back down.

"So, I guess that's that."

"Is this another stunt you're pulling on?" Lily said tiredly.

"No. This time it's real. I got everyone's agreement. They won't antagonise you or Severus." Harry said hurriedly.

"I don't believe them," said Severus.

"But you believe me, Right?"

They exchanged a long hard look.

"I'll give it a chance. Better to have less people off my back," Severus said grudgingly.

"Good. By the way, hope I didn't miss anything."

Lily pointedly glanced at Tom who sat there looking innocent.

"Nothing at all. Now, should we get something from the trolley?" replied Tom.

Harry finished gobbling up his pumpkin pie as they reach the platform. There were many parents surrounding the train, waiting for their children.

He soon exchanged good byes with Lily and Severus and was apparated to their house in Godric's Hollow.

"Now, why didn't you tell me that you knew Lily Evans?"

"It just never came up in conversation. I mean, I get mistaken for James all the times and by the time we were friends, it was almost immediately over."

"Hmm."

"Did you say something to Lily? She was giving you a strange look."

"Just trying to give some life lesson in befriending a Slytherin."

"Okay. I hope it was for house unity rather than the opposite."

"I only had good intentions."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the typo found in chapter 18 dear Guest :)

This chapter was edited.


	20. Chapter 20

The summer when by in a flurry with Harry and Tom renting a room at Diagon Alley and going around the shops and spending fair amount of time in each one. Harry felt spoilt like never before. He now gained piles of new books for his own personal collection, enough clothes to prepare him of all sort of occasions and weather extremities. If they were to continue at the same rate, Harry assumed that he would need another room in his trunk to fit everything. However, he still hasn't managed to wriggle out buying a broom from Tom. Harry knew that money wasn't the problem judging by how there seemed to be an endless stream of galleons ready to come out when Tom reached into his robe pocket. Maybe he'll have to wait for his second year when he'll be allowed in the try-outs. Harry thought that he was just going to enjoy it long as it lasts as he popped another Turkish delight into his mouth.

* * *

It was a month into their lazy holiday when Harry had to pack for camping. He was told that he would have to pack for Hogwarts as well which made him wonder how extended this camping trip would actually be. After scrambling around the house for missing bits, he decided it was easier to just throw in everything his eyes landed on with indiscretion, now that his trunk was big as his bedroom.

When Harry was finally relieved from the uncomfortable squeezing sensation, his foot landed on a soft grassy patch of earth. The sky was covered with thickets of branches raised to the sky with patches of light shining through. The whole darkness had familiar atmosphere of the Forbidden Forest, except there seemed to be less creatures around the area.

Marvelling the whole area with newly peaked interest, Harry found Tom who already finished setting up the tent and a set of table and seats, and now handed him a cup of tea.

"I guess this place is pretty nice. Somewhere new. Are we here for the Nogtail hunt? I don't know what other creature would be out in these woods."

"I have been wanting to tell you something for a very long time."

"Okay."

"You know I told you before I didn't know who your parents are."

"Yes."

"This is the exact place I found you on the night of Halloween ten years ago." Riddle pointed at an insignificant patch of clearing, five feet away.

Harry didn't know how to respond, "So, I'm an Albanian?"

"You were raised and born British. That is not the point. The point is that a child suddenly appeared out of nowhere to land on that spot, right where I finished an experiment."

"Are you trying to tell me that you are the cause of all this? The reason I have no family to name. Are my parents even alive?"

"I am not the one who is at fault here, although I assume my actions were not entirely irrelevant. From the information I have gathered, I concluded that your appearance on that day is somehow related to the scar on your head."

"Some wizard cursed me which ended up sending me into the middle of nowhere. From what little I know about curses, I don't think that's how they usually work. What about my parents?"

"Magic can go very wrong at times. Mistakes can happen. Sometimes even resulting in death of the castor. As for your parents, they are dead or they would be."

"What do you mean?"

Tom turned his head gazing out into the distance. "The thing is Harry, you don't belong in this time. You belong in a time twenty years from now. I had suspicions, but I could not confirm it until I saw your future parents at Hogwarts." He gave a pause, "No, now I could no longer ignore the blatant fact dancing across by eyes, in the corridors and in my classes, staring back at me. I was merely being selfish, trying to keep you here, turning a blind eye to what must be done."

"Prove it! How can you be sure? Who are they?" But realisation dawned upon him as he spoke. Harry's face turned into horror. "No way. That can't be true. No."

"If you are thinking of two certain individuals by the names of James and Lily, you would be correct. No one can deny it. You have your father's face and your mother's eyes. As for evidence, I have your own memory that I have extracted when you were a child. In your memory, I have seen older version, of James, Lily, Sirius, and to less extent, Remus, Peter and Dumbledore. I was able to pin down the date of departure with the occasional mentions of Daily Prophet and with the celebration of Lily then James' twenty-first birthday. Even though I had my theories it wasn't enough for me to act upon it, until I came across a tangible truth, especially after your heritage test came up with nothing. I still do not understand why it didn't. Perhaps goblin magic works in much different way from what I have theorised… The relevant fact is that you are indeed from the future and you would have to go back for the sake of your own existence."

"But, I've been living here for what? Ten years. And nothing happened during then. Why can't I stay? Can we just forget about this and continue as we were? I won't tell anyone about it if that's the issue."

"No, your presence here could influence the future so that you would not even be even born. There aren't many cases of long term time travel, especially with the incident in the late 19th century. It resulted in hundreds of people being un-born in the future, as in, they ceased to exist. That's not the important part. The important part is that the traveller ceased to exist as well. But I think we have a better case on our hands, as you are displaced only by few decades rather than centuries and you had no impact on your physical or magical state so far. We would have better outcome if I attempt to send you back sooner than later."

Harry knew that grim expression, he knew that the matter was settled and Tom was just waiting for him to nod and agree like their other arguments. Without another word, Harry darted inside the tent and holed himself up with the mass of blankets.

Why was his life so complicated? All that he wanted was to be normal. Some semblance of what everyone else is like, not an isolated absurdity. Now, he is told that he doesn't even belong here in 1971, but in a far-off future in 1991. What a load of bollocks. What a bunch of Merlin's saggy underpants on fire. Tom throwing this load of codswallop at his face, he wouldn't believe it. Then, he couldn't stop the treacle of hot tears burning down his cheek.

For the rest of the day, Harry regarded Tom with silence. He refused to take meals, choosing to wallow in his thoughts.

When night came, Tom announced that the ritual would be performed tomorrow as he extinguished all the light from the tent. Harry could do nothing except stare at the pitch-black celling. It was all unfair, Tom would have had months to prepare himself, whereas Harry had only today to content with. Harry squirmed around on his mattress. How was he meant to go to sleep with so many thoughts swirling around his brain? All the more, in the mist of all the drama, he forgot to take out Slithy from the trunk and the lights were already out.

Harry grabbed his pillow and blankets and dropped on to the only other bed inside.

"Don't say a single word," Harry said warningly and settled himself next to the lump under the covers and closed his eyes.

* * *

Harry awoke to an empty bed inside a brightly lit tent. He knew what was coming that day and he was still not ready for it. He got himself ready and headed outside.

Tom was standing in front of circle of runes, drawn in bright golden lines. Harry accepted the offer of breakfast and tried to start a conversation with composure.

"You told me that I would have to go back to 1991, what else do I need to know?"

"Well. Obviously, we would have to remove people's memory of you. And we would have to remove your memories of the past as well."

"What? Why? Wouldn't people know that I have disappeared for ten years? They would probably want some explanation."

"This way, we would undo any incongruity in the timeline. And you wouldn't have to worry about any explanation. Most brilliant minds are headstrong in creating and believing their own version of reality. As for your own memories, I can't have you wondering around in the future with so many people capable of reading your memory and doing you harm. Of course, I cannot completely obliviate you, with extent of the memory forming who you are, you could possibly end up brain-dead at St. Mungo's. Instead, I would have to set up an occlumency barrier in your brain, which even yourself won't have access to until you master occlumency. Your memories will still be there, inside you, just unable to resurface."

Harry felt subdued, Tom made it sound so logical, with counter-argument ready to all counter-arguments.

"What is occlumency?"

"It's a way you can block people from reading your thoughts by constructing mental barriers"

"And this is quite common, is it? Reading minds?"

"Legillimens can be done by those who master the art. I know that Albus Dumbledore can perform it, so can I. I assume most of the staff are capable if they chose to learn it, but I haven't encountered any performing legilimency, apart from Dumbledore. In reality, you would have to be in your N.E.W.T year to have the skill to master either occlumency or legilimency and it's strictly not taught in Hogwarts."

"I don't see how me going back to my future life is any better. You told me my parents aren't even alive. James and Lily who are my friends. They're meant to be my parents and I won't even see them when I go back."

"I do believe this is the best. At least, you would truly belong there and you would not have to worry about one day being wiped from existence."

"What if I say no?"

"I would apologise in advance but will send you back anyway."

"So, this is it then?"

"If you say yes, at least we'll have the chance to say good bye properly."

Harry kicked Tom in the shins. "I hate you," then he ran the other way.

Tom was left on the spot, staring back at the boy's small shoulders until Harry ran back and plummeted into Tom with a violent hug.

"I'll miss you, even though I hate you so much at the moment."

"I will miss you too," Tom replied faintly.

"Are you going to forget me as well?"

"I don't know how much I would remember as the charm would be placed for Harry Riddle, but I also know that you are in fact Harry Potter."

"I don't want you to forget."

"We'll see."

* * *

Harry walked into the centre of big circle of runes.

"Are you sure it's okay to take all my stuff?"

"There's no point worrying about it. Unless you're willing to leave naked. If you're going to take your clothes, might as well take all your possessions as well. There wouldn't be much difference in terms of your travel."

"If you say so."

"Just one last thing. Can I have a look at your notepad?"

Harry handed it over. Tom flicked though the pages and performed multiple spells.

"Is that more of your precautions?"

"Yes, just removing any reference of me and adding some advice here and there with various warding charms."

"I still can't believe this is happening and that I'm letting this happen."

"It will all be over soon and you can say hi to your new life."

"Can I have a last hug before I leave?"

Tom stepped into the ritual circle and quickly stepped back after the embrace.

"Good bye, Harry."

"Good bye, Tom."

Harry could see Tom's mouth moving again one last time, then everything was swallowed in a golden light.

* * *

A/N: Oh man. Yay! I guess this is end of Part 1. Last chapter was a mess. It's now edited and will probably stay like that until I revisit the whole story. The last two weeks have been so stressful, just handing in assignments and having job interviews. In hindsight, I should have waited for today when I actually had spare time to update instead of trying to rush something out. Not that I can claim that I'm a good writer but it was especially bad that I had no time to review it. Oh well. I'm relatively free for few more days so the next update will probably happen sometime this weekend :)


	21. Chapter 21

Dumbledore sat in his humble office with a copy of Daily Prophet in his hand. It read:

* * *

THE MISSING POTTER

Our favourite missing child, Harry James Potter would have turned eleven today if he was alive. The parents amongst of us would especially aware of July 31st to be the last day Hogwarts to receive its acceptance letter from the registered children of eligible age.

The disappearance of Harry Potter still remains a mystery even after ten years with no one, not even the Minister of Magic, knowing his whereabouts. The boy disappeared from the wizarding on the faithful night that marked the downfall of You-Know-Who. The bodies of the Potter couple and You-Know-Who have been found and confirmed by more than twenty aurors that have arrived on site after the incident. However, no one could find the Potter heir's body and all attempts with multiple tracing spell have come up with nothing.

The mystery does not stop here. The most intriguing fact is that our reporters could confirm from the goblin Griphook at Gringotts, in charge of the Potter vault, that the said vault remains in possession of Harry James Potter. We were also able confirm on Monday from one ministry official, who wishes to be unnamed, that the name Harry James Potter still remains on the Hogwarts registry.

The Hogwarts registry, one of the ancient artefact of Hogwarts, is known to register names of any child with magical abilities in the British Isles on their birth date. The name is only removed only when the student explicitly states their wishes not to attend or when the student has died.

Would Harry Potter be truly amongst the land of the living? How could he have avoided the eye of the wizarding world for ten years if so? For further details, purchase a copy of The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts with our special owl order today.

* * *

Dumbledore knew that the wizarding world was still much aware of Harry Potter as much as he himself aware of the child's disappearance. Even with so many people, all with high magical capabilities involved in the search, no one could confirm his whereabout or even that the child was truly dead. The child of the prophesy. Voldemort had boasted on several occasions that even death couldn't touch him, that he had done the unthinkable, that he would be brought back once gone. Unlike others Dumbledore couldn't ignore it as an insane rambling of an insane wizard. He knew there existed several ways one could go about to delay the inevitable and he knew how determined Tom Riddle could be in uncovering secrets. If there was a possibility, Dumbledore would be ready for it. However, there were so many variables at stake. The most important being the alleged child to defeat the dark lord nowhere to be seen.

Dumbledore vanished the newspaper and stood up to return to his duties. But at that precise moment he felt one of his wards being breached. It felt very surreal. It could be some unwanted visitor that found their way in after today's reminder with the prophet, but his premonition told him otherwise. Today could be the day. The day that Harry Potter returns to wizarding Britain.

* * *

Harry lifted his head from an awkward cramp position on the floor. Jagged pieces of broken furniture poked into his backside as he rolled on the floor. The room was covered in shadows apart from the ray of light escaping from the cracked wall and the ripped curtains.

As Harry walked around the small room, he could see the features of a nursery. There were several toys with faded bright colours discarded on the floor next to a broken crib. The whole room was a mess with dust lining every surface, only disrupted by Harry's presence.

It was certainly a weird place to find himself in, especially since Harry could not recall how he got himself in this situation. It must have been some kind of magical accident. He would need to go back to– Harry's brain short-circuited. He knew he had to go back, but as he tried to focus on where this is, he could come up with nothing.

Harry decided to focus on searching the place to make sure there was no immediate danger. He went through the blasted doorway and into an empty hallway. There were three other doors on the floor and stairways leading downstairs. The doors revealed two other bedrooms and one bathroom which all seemed untouched unlike the room he found himself in.

After finding nothing else remarkable, Harry turned his attention to the living area below. As he walked down the stairs, Harry nearly missed footing on the caved steps. He didn't walk far into the broken mess before he could hear the front door open.

Harry didn't know what to do. Should he try to hide? What would be the point if the intruder has the capabilities to find out where he is. But he couldn't do nothing. Frantic thoughts raced around his head as Harry found a spot behind the sofa, keeping the door on sight but hidden in the shadows as much as possible.

* * *

Dumbledore could hear another presence in the room when he walked in. He lit up the otherwise dim room which revealed a shadow of a small child on the wall.

"Can you come out into the light? I am not here to harm you," he said gently.

The boy cautiously peaked his head out, but kept his distance, using the furniture as a barrier between them. Dumbledore could immediately recognise from the face who this child was.

"Who are you?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Who might you be?"

"I am Harry. Harry Potter?" The boy said the last part in almost a question as he furrowed his eyebrows.

So, the lost child is finally found. It seemed somehow very coincidental.

"May I ask what you are doing in this place?"

"I actually have no idea how I get here."

"What would be the last thing you remember?"

The boy's face scrunched up in concentration, then he finally replied, "I don't remember anything about how I get here or where I was before this or even what I was doing the day before."

"I believe you are suffering from amnesia. It may be best to accompany me back to Hogwarts until we can sort out who may look after you."

Dumbledore knew better to take this situation at a face value. The boy seemed perfectly healthy aside from the memory loss he was claiming. His clothes were in pristine condition and the overall cleanliness featured a child well looked after. It seemed like the boy was delivered right on the doorstep of the Potter Cottage, just the perfect spot where someone like himself would find the boy. Dumbledore couldn't shake off the feeling of being played at his own game. This wasn't a mere accident, someone must have played a part in engineering this situation. Who could it be? It wouldn't have been anyone from the order. Most of the named Death Eaters were in Azkaban except for, of course, Malfoy, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. Severus, he had under scrutiny in the castle for many a years. Karkaroff had long since left Britain after his release. Could it be someone else entirely?

The child seemed to be lost in his own thoughts when Dumbledore asked, "Do you have any questions?"

"What? No. I guess Hogwarts is the logical solution since you are the headmaster and it's a relatively safe place I can stay until I can remember where I came from."

"Do you know of Hogwarts?"

"Yes. It's a magical castle, isn't it? Where students attend to learn magic? I think I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

So, the boy was familiar with the magical world. He stared into the boy's eyes and tried to detect any intent of deceit. The boy's mind was closed off with some kind of hazy mist, preventing entry.

"Then now would be a good time as any to leave," said Dumbledore as he offered his arm.

The boy walked out of his hiding place and took his arm without hesitation and they were apparated back to the castle.

* * *

Harry sat by himself on one of beds at Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey ran several diagnostic charms on him under the careful eye of Professor Dumbledore. She concluded he wasn't obliviated or under any other memory altering spell. Dumbledore ran several tests on him as well but he couldn't tell what they were. The meeting with Pomfrey and Dumbledore suggested he had never met them before but they both seemed to be familiar with who he was.

Now that he had some privacy, he rummaged through his pocket for any clues of his past. The revealed contents were a notepad and what seemed like a miniature suitcase. He returned the shrunken suitcase back into his pocket and opened the note pad.

The first page was written in a very neat cursive writing:

* * *

Instructions

1\. Say 'Engorgio' while the suitcase is placed on the ground to return it to its normal size and say 'Reducio' to shrink it to its smaller version.

2\. Inside the suitcase there are three portkeys. The tiny bookstore will take you to Diagon Alley; the phonebooth to the entrance of Ministry of Magic; and the castle to entrance of Hogwarts. Use the last two in dire emergency as the use of the portkey will likely be detected and then follow confiscation. Just place the item on your hand and say the location you are headed to activate the portkey.

3\. Stay safe and out of trouble.

4\. Do not trust Albus Dumbledore.

All the best

* * *

Rest of the pages were filled in what seemed like his own writing and drawings. It appeared to be trivial information such as information on desserts offered in Hogwarts and best selection at Honeydukes. The drawings were mostly of dragons and other magical creatures and some of them would actually move. He supposed that the booklist may provide good reading materials.

Harry found the said portkeys on the table inside the suitcase. It was much bigger than he expected with a small bookshelf, a wardrobe and a bed. At least now had somewhere to sleep if he was feeling especially desperate. The instructions turned out to be true but he couldn't understand why this mysterious writer wrote to him not to trust Dumbledore.

* * *

Riddle felt completely drained as he tried to stand up from the grassy ground. The sky was dark and there were stars in the sky above. He half considered going back to sleep. The child was nowhere in sight, which he supposed that the ritual went as expected. His vision was still blurry as he walked toward where he set up the tent just the day before. Riddle rubbed his eyes but it was nowhere in sight. Something was very wrong. Riddle apparated himself back to Godric's Hollow.

Excruciating pain shot up his leg. He lifted the hem of his pants to find himself missing a chunk of his right leg. Riddle could see the white bone peeking out from the torn muscle. He never spliched himself before, but there he was bleeding profusely. There was no choice but to sit himself down on the cobblestones to perform several healing spells.

He should have landed inside the house, but instead he was thrown out to the streets with missing chuck of flesh. He stared at the spot where his house should have been but nothing appeared into sight. Counter spells and revealing spells resulted in nothing. His own home that he spent hours into perfecting, the one he lived in for five years and still visited for other five years. It was gone.

Now there was no denying how wrong how each second played out. He considered the rest of the village. There in the bright moonlight a white structure reflected the moon's gleam.

Riddle heart beat faster and faster as he stumbled closer. It was a marble statue of three individuals, a man wrapped his arm around a woman holding a small baby in her arms. The sculpted faces were very familiar.

Riddle almost ran to the graveyard on his injured leg. It didn't take long two find the two headstones he was looking for: James and Lily Potter, died on 31st of October 1981.

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

* * *

A/N:

Now that most of the major spoilers are out I'll just reveal the pairings as it will become more relevant and you readers can decide to whether to read on or not. I know paring is really a personal preference thing. I still don't know how I stomach certain parings and not others. On that note, this story will be a Harry/Tom slash as it now says on the story's summary. I'm sorry to everyone who is disappointed by this decision. The other option I was thinking of was Harry/Ginny and keeping the relationship between Harry and Riddle as strictly bromance. But I guess I wanted to write something more angsty because how I envisioned the Harry/Ginny version was going have much lighter tone. Although there won't be any romance for quite some time until Harry is older so there will be less moral scruples. There may be elements of one-sided Harry/Cho and/or one-sided Ginny/Harry. I'm not sure yet. And we are now into 20 percent? of the story. I guess this is a bit ambitious for a first attempt but even if updates become sparse, I won't abandon the story.

Thank you to everyone who have reviewed so far. Like any writer, I welcome them with open arms so keep them coming. More the Merrier, right? :D


	22. Chapter 22

Dumbledore's mind burned with multitude of barraging thoughts that night. All his diagnostic spells provided evidence that the boy's memory loss was not intentional. There was also a possibility that the boy was faking his memory loss. However, both theory did not sit well with his inclination. There was no one to account for what have happened during the missing ten years. The boy couldn't have been able to take care of himself. Very few people from the Order have known about the Potters' location. It would be more likely from someone from Voldemort's side of the war to have smuggled in the infant out of the house. Once Sirius Black had betrayed the Potters, he could have told anyone. Dumbledore never suspected Sirius would become the one to betray their cause, but war did change people. It was truly the darkest of times, tens and hundreds of graves dug each year, ending with more than Half of the Order of Phoenix dead. Maybe, Sirius was no longer able to suppress the Black family madness. The years of fighting ate away at people. Many more were desperate and bordering on hysteria just before the war ended abruptly. But if the child was indeed taken by a Death Eater, it didn't make sense to let the child live and if they were able to hide the child for this long, they could have waited for their master's return.

Questions aside, Dumbledore knew that he had to act quickly, if he were to use this situation to advantage. Whoever this was, they decided they would no longer keep the child. It could to be related to the fact that the boy would start studying at Hogwarts in just a month away. Dumbledore was the child's legal guardian on records with Harry having no living relatives in the wizarding world and his godfather in Azkaban. It was a shame that all of Charlus Potter's offspring died during the war or even Fleamont himself to have succumbed to Dragon Pox. Perhaps it was best to send the child to Lily's sister, Petunia as intended. He wouldn't burden his staff with this issue and Dumbledore himself was required to living at the castle during the summer. It wouldn't sit well on many eyes for him to keep the child at the castle without a proper home.

* * *

Riddle sat by himself in the empty cemetery, looking balefully at the waning moon.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Of course, it wasn't. He had by no account, ever expected such a outcome when he decided to return Harry.

He had to go back. The takeover at the ministry was going so smoothly and with the rate of growth in recruitment numbers, he expected he would be ready by, at most, three years. He couldn't waste decades of careful planning when the revolution that he dreamed of was just beyond his grasp.

But how? For a start, he didn't have anywhere to go for the night. His house was clearly no more and he would have to assess the situation more carefully before going around contacting his followers. A lot would have changed in twenty years' time. He himself didn't expect himself to remain forever at the castle and there was the attack at the Potters that he had to consider.

Riddle activated the tracing charm that he placed on Harry's items. It came up with 'Hogwarts, unplottable location'. So, the boy was somewhere within the castle. How did Dumbledore manage to get hold of him so quickly? Dumbledore must have been actively seeking out for the child's location for this to happen. The school term wouldn't have started unless Riddle was woefully wrong, yet again.

As his thoughts were organising into place, Riddle couldn't help but notice the coldness ebbing from the ground up his spine. He decided to spend the night at Leaky Cauldron and apparated away.

The messy inn remained the same. It was no different from when he was last there, apart from the inhabitants. Riddle had transfigured himself to be masked by less conspicuous appearance. It was best he could do for now, and it was relatively safe unless he comes across anyone who is paranoid as he was in going around casting counter-spells everywhere.

The crowd was dissipating once Riddle arrived at the bar. Of the individuals that were leaving, one stood out from the others. He had a pale unnourished-looking skin with a purple turban covering the back of his head. Their eyes met for a moment. There appeared nothing significant about the men up close, so he quickly turned his attention to the barkeep.

When his conversation finished with a key in his hand, the man in the turban still haven't left the bar.

"H–H–Hi. I'm Q–Quirinus Quirrell," he said while holding out a hand.

The man had a timid posture but it did not quite match the intensity of his eyes.

"I'm Nathan Harding," Riddle replied reluctantly, however, he didn't accept the hand.

Quirrell left his hand hanging for a while longer before withdrawing it.

"I-I couldn't he–help but notice you have q –q–quite peculiar eyes."

Riddle wondered what the man was implying, was he seeing through his disguise?

"I am very tired from my journey, you'll have to excuse me. Perhaps we might have a conversation another time."

Without waiting for a reply, Riddle quickly walked past the man and up the stairs. He didn't look back until he was inside the room that matched his key and quickly went about putting many wards as he could think of. He did not have the energy to start another confrontation that night and decided to delay whatever this Quirrell wanted.

Riddle found a mirror to see exactly what the man was talking about. He looked like a mixture of Avery and Parkinson, with brown hair and blue eyes. Except, there was something in fact quite odd about his eyes. There were patches of shimmering gold in thin lines going across his iris. It didn't quite follow the even pigmentation of a normal eye. Instead, it made the eye look like a broken orb, with cracks escaping from the black pupil. Riddle removed the transfiguration and returned into his normal appearance, but the lines remained. Now, it was even more evident against his dark brown eyes.

After several attempts at changing his eye colour, Riddle could not remove the one constant. He had heard of theories suggesting that permanent changes in appearance can occur if one violates the Fundamental Laws of Magic. He didn't expect to see the result on himself. After seeing no remarkable change after creating his first horcrux, he discarded the theory as a mere hoax.

Riddle started to feel apprehensive in attempting to return to his own time. He would have to do further study into the area outside of Britain. It was too dangerous to break into the Ministry in his precarious situation and he knew most of the research done in the department from the break-ins from his own time. Obviously, he didn't know enough for his ritual to go wrong. He would have to look into turning to other sources.

* * *

The next day, Riddle felt somewhat better, no longer magically drained but still stressed from yesterday's events. He went downstairs and paid for his room and told the bartender that he won't be returning. In an attempt to avoid the turbaned stranger, Riddle entered the passage into Diagon Alley in a hurry.

Once he was sure that there was no one following him, Riddle changed his appearance in a dark alleyway. This time, he chose an amber eye colour to blend his new change. He really wished he brought his potion supply, taking a Polyjuice Potion would have been a much less risker option.

He started the day with buying a copy of the Daily Prophet. The date written on the cover was 1st of August 1991. It proved that his calculations were correct in delivering Harry to the right time, despite not turning out the way he expected, with himself being dragged along into the future.

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN

The Article gave a brief information that someone has managed to break into one of the vaults and escape capture. Riddle wondered what item would warrant breaking into Gringotts, one of the most highly guarded place in the world. Something quite valuable if one were to risk their own life.

Riddle pushed the matter aside and opted for remaining focused own his own affairs. He had enough of his own problems than to try meddling in this unknown time.

Finding Flourish and Blotts, Riddle holed himself in a far corner of a book store, reading up on twenty years of missed history. He would have just purchased the whole pile and left but he only had just over eight hundred galleons in his pocket at the moment with all his funds tied up. It reminded of his days living off the school donation and then of his later years collecting much money as possible under the suspecting eyes of Borgin and Burkes.

The books started out similar to what he expected with removal of Nobby Leach and the werewolf incident. However, this Voldemort decided to announce his presence during 1970 and start open confrontation with the Ministry of Magic. Riddle thought he would wait few more years if he was to proclaim himself the dark lord. There were benefits in working under the shadows, especially from his position at Hogwarts. The next chapter moved on to talk about ministry's attempt to fight back and the rise of Order of the Phoenix lead by Albus Dumbledore. The death toll was higher than he expected and by 1975 Voldemort was gaining the upper hand with the ministry growing more desperate. Despite all the deaths and destruction, they were able to hold out until 1981 until the war ended with no effort of their own. What seemed like another raid, somehow resulted in Voldemort's death, when Voldemort set out to kill the Potters, and the Potter heir was announced missing to the world. The author sounded almost relieved to conclude on rebuilding efforts and peace of the wizarding world.

Riddle knew that his other-self wouldn't be truly dead. He wondered how effective his horcrux have served and if his other-self had gained a body yet. It would be useful knowledge to have to prepare for his own future. But it wouldn't worth it to seek the other out. Riddle preferred having his other-self out of the picture until he could figure out a way to return to his own time.

As he visited the other stores, getting a new suitcase and a potion making set, he saw a crowd of children clustered to a display in the window. It was a shiny brown broomstick marked 'Nimbus2000'. The last model that was out during his time was Nimbus1001. He could remember Harry forever begging to have one.

Riddle wondered how the boy would be doing. Harry would be at least safe while he was at the castle and Riddle knew he had to be content with that even though it meant that Harry would be under the scrutiny of Dumbledore. While Dumbledore did give him his long-desired position, he still despised the man far too much to wish any true reconciliation.

* * *

After some deliberation, Riddle decided to return to Godric's Hollow. He needed somewhere to stay before moving on to his research and staying Leaky Cauldron, full of odd individuals, wasn't a solution to what may be an extended stay.

This time, the new house was in view of the Potter Cottage. He wondered if it was Dumbledore again to decide to display the house to the whole world, preserved in its damaged state. The place had a war memorial feel to it, with all the flowers and letters. He would have like to inspect the house inside, but if Dumbledore was involved, there was high likelihood of there being some kind of a ward in place.

Sitting in his new armchair, Riddle activated the tracing charm again. Harry was still inside the castle. Would Dumbledore be keeping the boy until the start of term? Who knew what plans Dumbledore would have. Judging by how frequently he visited the Potters during the end of the war, Dumbledore was clearly invested in the child to let Harry out of his careful gaze. Hopefully, Riddle would be able to visit the child one more time before leaving.

* * *

A/N

I guess this chapter is pretty much setting up the scene. Hopefully, next chapter will feel less like a filler :)


End file.
